Who's Boss?
by PurpleAi
Summary: Clary Fray has not led the most charmed life but things are looking up. She's living her dream job and working for a brilliant CEO at a global corporation. When Celine falls ill she calls her son over from London to help Clary look after the business in her absence. Jace and Clary have to work together but they don't exactly hit it off very well. Eventual Clace. M in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**_For FrenchBenzo._**

 **This was originally meant to be a one shot requested about a 'boss and employee relationship' but from that prompt my mind kind of went into overdrive. And it came out something like this? It won't quite be a one-shot or a long story. There will be chapters.**

 **This is the introduction to the story. Hope you enjoy.**

Clary Fray loved her job. She was passionate about it and spent many long hours at her workplace. First in and last out most of the time. As an artist she loved her job. In her eyes it was the closest she could get to a full time application of her creativity.

She had worked as an artist when she had finished university for a while but that had meant working as the protégé of some very good looking but egotistical men. It had squandered her creative talent and left her an emotional, mental and physical wreck.

She had been strung along by so many of them with promises of introductions and giving her credit for her input. But for the most part she had ended up as a live in bed warmer. She had thought that was what artists did. Parties, alcohol and lots of sex and the occasional drug abuse.

And then she had hit rock bottom when her then mentor/boyfriend had offered her to the owner and CEO of a collection of private art galleries in return for an in with him. So Clary had allowed herself to get stupidly drunk and that with the added combination of a cocktail of drugs had woken up naked and alone with no memory of the night before. Usually she wouldn't have minded but she was covered in bruises and felt like she had been hit by a car. When she quickly dressed she had run into him in the bathroom. He had thanked her and told her that he and his friends had enjoyed her immensely like she was some sort of prostitute. She thrown up the entire contents of her poorly lined stomach and staggered away.

She had cried all the way home in the cab he had called her. Her so called boyfriend had been so pleased with her and had told her to stop bring emotional that she had got the job done. When he went out that evening she packed the few belongings she had and took some cash and went home. To her real home. Her mother had been horrified by the state of her and after 3 excruciatingly painful months of rehab and numerous therapy sessions she had finally felt fit enough to leave the house. She refused to press charges against anyone. What good would it do? But her mother had persisted. She had been so messed up no one would believe her over a rich family oriented millionaire. His facade was too good.

He had still had the nerve to send her a settlement figure. She wanted to throw it back in his face but her mother had advised her otherwise. She had put it in a fund and hadn't looked at it for a long time. Her relationship with her mother hadn't been the same after that and she had felt like she had made her sell herself.

And that was when she had found it. She had decided she was going to show them all that she was worth something. She applied to every female led corporation she could find that had a semblance of an art based role. She had taken lots of classes and courses to bring her skills back up to scratch too. And when she had interviewed she had received lots of offers and just as many rejections but nothing seemed right.

Then she had met Celine Herondale. She was a home cook and kitchen personality who oozed creativity and flair. She had started by launching cookbooks and TV shows eventually moving into her own line of homeward brands, supermarket goods and restaurants and bakeries. She was a powerhouse and anything she put her name and effort to skyrocketed. She had the Midas touch. But Celine ruled her business as if it were her own child. She wouldn't let anyone mess with her company values or ideals. She regularly turned down million dollar offers to be the face of things that she felt were cheap and misleading to her customers and fans. She had true integrity and when Clary met her she had begged for a chance to work for her. She had told her what she loved about her business and that she genuinely believed in her brand.

Celine despite being impressed by the girl had told her she didn't have enough experience for the role and a gap in her work history that had made her suspicious. Clary had felt wretched that it had come back to bite her. She wanted to cry but instead she asked for a moment and went to the bathroom and calmed herself down.

She came back in and told her everything. She didn't know why she felt the need to but she told her that she wasn't that person anymore and that the reason she had applied for so many roles with strong females was because she didn't want to fall into that trap again. Celine had listened to her patiently and been very kind but deep down clary knew that it wasn't going to get her anywhere. She had apologised for wasting her time and thanked her for listening. And pretty much rushed out of the building like it was on fire.

So when she had received a call later that evening from her recruiting manager telling her she hadn't got the role due to lack of experience Clary hadn't been surprised. When the manager had told her however they had a new opening for an entry level position that Celine would be happy to offer her she had almost died on the spot. It wasn't as good pay or nearly as prestigious as any of the roles she had been offered but she knew she wanted an in at this company. She had to take it.

Celine had sat her down the following week and told her she liked her but that didn't mean a thing if she didn't have the talent to back it up. She offered her a chance and admitted that the role hadn't existed prior to meeting her. She would give her a chance but she better earn it. She would have to work hard to catch up with everyone else and make it.

Clary told her she wouldn't disappoint her. She had cried with happiness when she called her Mother and told her. And she had set to work. First in and last out combined with every course she could take to gain the skills necessary for the role.

She had quickly risen up the ranks and now managed every creative input the company had to offer as the director of creativity the role had been created for her. Three years later clary had her dream. Of course it had impacted her social life. She didn't have one to speak of apart the small group of friends who hadn't turned their back on her due to her constant lack of availability. She was all work and no play.

Her relationship with her teams and Celine were great. She lived to work and her work friends became her family. She managed the business in Celine's stead when she would take her regular trips to London to visit her ex-husband and son. Everyone had said Clary would be Celine's next in line. Clary didn't believe a word of it. She lacked the skills to run the entire business but she was pretty good at what she did. She wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

And when she least expected it everything had changed. Celine had slowly become more and more tired and lost so much weight Clary had been so worried. Celine had told her she had been fine and had told clary she would see her Doctor. Clary had asked and she had told her everything was fine. She just needed to rest she was getting old. When Celine had collapsed one Monday morning at their staff meeting Clary knew she had lied.

She was diagnosed with cancer and had started undergoing treatment. The doctors had done what they could but now the rest was up to Celine and an experimental treatment. She was at home being taken care of by a private team of Doctors and specialists. At least that was one thing her money has ensured.

When Celine had asked her to look after the business for her while she recovered Clary had cried and told her she was severely under qualified. She didn't want to let her down. Celine had assured her she would be back in no time to help.

"My dear sweet girl. If there's anyone who can do it it's you." Celine had said encouragingly but Clary had just shook her head tearfully, "But I have an idea let me see what I can do. I'll call in some help."

"Please Celine. Isn't there someone else who can a do it?" Clary whispered to her, "I'll help them as much as I can I promise but it's not me you know it."

"Okay Clary. Fine." Celine had said nodding in a resigned tone, "I know it's a lot to ask I know and I don't want you to feel pressured into this. There is someone else but he's a last resort. I was hoping it wouldn't come to that."

"Why?" Clary asked sighing, "Is he not good enough? I'm so sorry..."

"No he's good enough alright and he'll do it and do it well but ..." Celine had said cutting her off, "I'm afraid he won't be very pleased with me. It's rather selfish of me to ask."

"Who?" Clary had asked perplexed.

"My son. He works in London. He's so gifted and full of talents there's nothing he can't do." Celine had said smiling, "Whenever everyone says I have the Midas touch I think of him. He is the best thing in my life. I tell myself it's the business but really it's him. He'll be fine but you'll have to help him Clary. Promise me you will."

"Oh. I didn't even... Of course I will. I told you I would." Clary says nodding firmly after the initial shock.

Celine never spoke of her family not really. The only family she purported to have was the one that consisted of the team inside Celine Herondale Inc. Clary knew she visited her son in London every summer but Celine never spoke of that time it was almost like it pained it.

"He can be a bit difficult my dear," She says sighing, "but I can't say it's his fault. He's used to getting whatever he wants and it's spoiled him."

"The opposite of me then." Clary says smiling at her wryly.

"I'll make the call he'll be here in two weeks if I know him well as I think I do." Celine says shaking her head as if she is about to do something unpleasant, "Sooner if he can."

"Why isn't he already here?" Clary asks confused, then she gasps, "Does he know? Does he even know?"

"No. I didn't want to worry him." Celine says quietly, "He already worries about me so much. I couldn't do that to him."

"But he'll be angry you lied to him." Clary says as carefully as she can.

"He'll forgive me. He has to. I could be dying. I am dying my girl. This is my last chance." Celine says tears brimming in her eyes, "This treatment if it doesn't work then it's over to you two."

"Don't say that. Please don't ..." Clary says tears already spilling down her face.

"Oh Clary, you'll be fine." Celine says blinking back her tears and smiling, "I know you will be."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He turns up three days later. Clary is away on a project in Paris on Celine's behalf when he arrives. She arrives back in the US on the seventh day and goes to see Celine.

"He's settled in well." Celine says nodding.

"That's good." Clary says shrugging.

"He was so angry with me for not telling him. He literally quit his job and packed his things up and flew out. His father was so angry." Celine says covering her face with her hands, "Oh goodness, he came here and he shouted at me, then he was sorry then he ... Oh never mind. He's settled in incredibly well just as I knew he would. Jace always had a way with people he has them eating out of his palm." She says smiling and it's the first real smile Clary has seen on her face in months.

"Sounds interesting." Clary says smiling back at her.

"Keep him in check Clary, he'll need it." Celine says nodding seriously before pausing with a pained look, "He seems okay on the surface but underneath it all I can tell this hit him hard. Help him."

"I will I promise but from what I've heard it doesn't sound like he needs my help." Clary says teasingly, "I heard he has the interns queueing up to make him coffee."

"He has a way with the ladies my son. He doesn't even need to try." She says smiling again like a proud mother.

"Sounds delightful. I heard he's good looking too." Clary says winking at her, "I heard someone fainted."

"That he is. Takes after his father." Celine says shaking her head and rolling her eyes, "That was Dorothea the Cleaner. She gave him quite a fright, silly old woman."

"Oh dear." Clary says biting her lip, "Looks like your boy has all the girls in a tizzy even the Grandmothers."

"Clarissa Fray … what are you insinuating?" Celine asks in a mock shocked tone.

"Oh nothing …" She says laughing and checking her watch, "Okay. I'm going to go in. I'll give you an update. I guess I better go meet my new boss."

"Oh please Clarissa." Celine says shaking her head, "In name only."

 **The next chapter was very fun to write. I think you guys will enjoy it too. Clary and Jace finally meet of course. What do you think will happen?**

 **Let me know if you want more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**What an excellent reception. I'm so glad so many of you enjoyed the first chapter.**

 **And as an early Christmas present I'm posting this.**

 **Now for the first meeting.**

Clary walks into the office and suddenly everything seems a bit different. The women in the office are all dressed up, not that they usually aren't but quite a few of them seem like they're paying special attention to their looks. A few of them are even applying makeup at their desks. She wonders if it's for the benefit of their new boss. It's got to be.

She goes to her office and deposits her things. She needs a second to gain her bearings. She looks out of the window and everything looks the same outside but she knows everything inside this building is about to change. She finds herself peering at her reflection in the glass and smoothing a wayward curl down. She mentally slaps herself and takes a deep breath.

She knocks on the door to Celine's office and hears a masculine voice say 'Come In.'

When she walks in she notices straight away that the office is different. It's so stark and colourless as if he has had all colourful things removed. It reminds her of the empty office when they moved into this new building before they renovated it. The layout has even changed. He works fast she thinks to herself.

"Good Morning." She says looking up and finally laying her eyes on him. Celine hadn't been joking when she had said her son had been touched by gold. He is all gold golden hair and golden skin and when he finally looks up at her from the paperwork he is studying she sees he has golden eyes too. He is gorgeous. She has never seen a man look anywhere near as good as him. The artist in her itches to draw him or put him in a box and call him a piece of art.

She is glad she took the time to shower and change at Celine's. She is dressed immaculately and feels anything less than that would put her at a disadvantage to him. She can't show weakness. She pushes those thoughts down and clears her throat.

"Black two sugars," he says in a bored tone casting his eyes down back at the paperwork.

"Excuse me?" Clary asks her jaw dropping.

"Coffee. Black. Two sugars." He repeats sighing enunciating each syllable.

She gapes at him and he looks up again.

"Do you know how to make coffee?" He asks condescendingly raising a perfect eyebrow at her. "Where does HR hire these interns?" He asks himself sighing.

"I'm not an intern." She says coolly when she finally regains her bearings. Inside she is burning with fury but she wants to see how this is going to pan out. He hasn't realised who she is. She wonders what he might say to her before he realises.

"Okay, well I'm not interested in whatever it is you're offering Red." He says in the most matter of fact tone she has ever heard, "You are very hot and usually I would gladly take you up on your offer but my mother would kill me."

She looks at him with an amused look. Inside she is fuming. This is who she let take over Celine's company. Him? She is so angry at herself right now.

"Oh really?" She asks nonchalantly putting on her best fake smile and leaning against his desk to give him a glimpse of her cleavage. It works, his eyes are glued to her chest.

"Look you are very hot and I would be lying if I said I didn't want to ... But you'd have to quit your job." He says his eyes finally flicking back up to hers, "HR violations. Apparently it's okay if you do that. You wouldn't be the first." He explains.

"Hmm…" She says intently hoping he will say more. She has his measure now, she might as well get an accurate one.

"So if you do I can take you to the backseat of my Lamborghini and show you a good time." He says with a look that would turn her legs to jelly if she wasn't so disgusted by him. He really is attractive and he knows it. She wonders how many interns he's tried this with and it makes her blood boil.

"You promise?" She asks in a seductive tone masking her real feelings.

"Oh I promise Red. But I can give you a test ride for free if you'd like." He says winking at her.

"Aren't I a lucky girl." She says biting her lower lip.

"You are legal though right?" He asks looking at her quizzically.

"Of course, I am" She says giggling. She makes herself want to throw up.

"You look young…" He says, "You must some good genetics and your body ..."

"What about it?" She asks coyly twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

"It's banging baby." He says smirking at her. She glances over at the clock to check the time and his gaze follows hers.

And then suddenly his eyes go wide with a serious look but only for a split second, "Shit! I'm going to be late. I have a meeting with this little upstart who my mum has running her company and her team. You don't mind if we carry this on later do you?" He says standing up and pulling his suit jacket on.

"Not at all boss." She says seductively.

"Kinky." He says smirking at her his eyes glancing over her body appreciatively, "I like it."

"Are you talking about Clary?" She asks nonchalantly.

"Yeah. They worship the ground she walks on here." He says with distaste, "Walk with me Red. Do you know her?"

"I do." She says as they walk out of the door of his office and fall into a brisk pace walking side by side.

"Tell me about her." He says with an edge of obvious interest.

"Well, she started working here three years ago and she's been promoted to director level now She has a real passion for this company and Cel .. I mean Ms Herondale sees that." Clary says giving him facts.

"Yeah sure." Jace says rolling his eyes, "My mother always wanted a daughter I bet that little witch manipulated her."

"Why," She asks unable to keep the curiosity out of her tone, "What have you heard about her?"

"She just sounds too perfect. No one will say a bad word about her." He says shaking his head, "Apart from Camille but I think that's because she edged her out when she started here. A bit awkward when you go from being someone's boss to them being yours."

"I guess so," Clary says nodding.

"Apparently she's a workaholic too. Just as bad as me." He says shrugging as if he doesn't agree.

"Why do you work late nights?" She asks intrigued.

"Yes of course." He says and then turns to wink at her, "You can keep me company."

"Sure thing boss." She says not looking at him, "Tell me more."

"Apparently she's gorgeous too." He says tightly, "All the guys who work here all want to get in her pants."

"All of them?" She asks uneasily but he doesn't seem to notice.

"Yeah, all of them." He says rolling his eyes again, "But she can't be as good looking as you and apparently she has a stick up her ass. All work and no play. But when I'm done with her she'll be ruined."

"I guess you can make up your own mind." She says shrugging.

"Oh I will." He says suggestively.

"So you're looking to take her down? How will you do it?" Clary asks him trying to keep the panic out of her voice. Surely he must have realised she's asking him too much now. Surely.

"Easy. She won't be able to resist me. No one can." He says cockily. And now she knows why. It's his arrogance that makes him think he is invincible.

"I can see that." She says laughing quietly, "So you're going to screw her over literally?"

"Pretty much." He says nodding, "And if I can break her heart too she will be so ashamed. She'll end up leaving willingly."

"Why do you hate her so much?" Clary asks quietly the pretence finally getting to her.

"She has my mother wrapped around her little finger." He says in a disgusted tone, "She tells her more than she tells me. That bitch is after her company I just know it."

"Oh…" Clary says nodding. He's being protective at least that's what he's telling himself.

"Okay I'm here. I'll see you later." He says when they stop in front of the door of the meeting room, "What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't." She says winking at him, "You go in. Let me get you that coffee Mr Herondale."

"You're too good to me." He says smirking at her.

"I'll bring it into the meeting room. No one will mind." She says as he disappears behind the door closing it behind him.

 **The next chapter will follow Jace's train of thought. I hope you enjoyed this. It was so much fun to write.**

 **Clary putting her feminine wiles to the test.**

 **What did you think?**

 **On a side note please check out my other stories if you're enjoying this one.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, I originally planned to post on Christmas day but I was busy with family and still quite ill so I didn't get a chance.**

 **But boxing day ... Better than nothing right.**

 **Merry Christmas guys!**

 **I know you are all thinking wow Jace is an ass. Just a warning .. it gets worse before it gets better.**

 **It will get better I promise.**

 **I will reply to all your reviews now. Thank you so much! I love it when you review!**

I walk into the meeting room and everyone is already there so I take my seat. God that redhead was so hot. I smirk to myself when I think of the things I'll be doing to her later. I can't believe I hadn't noticed her before this morning but then again I had my head buried under a tonne of work since I got here.

Of course there were other little interns running around throwing themselves at me. Offering to make my coffee. Suggestively leaning over my desk like little schoolgirls. One of them even offered me a blowjob under the desk. I ignored them all and had the slutty one transferred to another floor.

But the redhead this morning she was something else altogether. So put together yet her long red hair flowing freely down her back didn't take away from it, it made her look stunning. I imagine running my hands through it. She had something they didn't that made her so damn captivating and I couldn't put my finger on it. Her green eyes were so as clear as emeralds. Serious with a mischievous glint that made me think we would have a good time together. And her lips. I could just imagine the things I wanted her to do with them. I push those thoughts down. This is neither the time nor place for them.

I didn't intend on starting anything here I told myself I would do the exact opposite before I left London. I knew my mother would absolutely kill me where my father tended to overlook all of my dalliances. In London I was always so focussed on work that I didn't have time to seek girls out. The ones who threw themselves at me were pretty enough. And easy enough to cast off when I was done with them for the most part. They just moved on to the next hot rich guy they could find so it worked out well.

I had my pick of girls when I was at university and didn't find one who was who interested me enough to keep around. They soon lost their charm or became irate when I wouldn't commit. I knew my looks made them putty in my hands. It was hard not to give in to the things women offered me because I had such constant attention but it wasn't impossible. I could do it if I wanted to. I had willpower. I knew that.

I sigh and remind myself of why I'm here. I scan the room to look for a new face and see nothing of interest. I'm looking for her. The one my mum so affectionately calls Clary. Clarissa Fray her name is and I don't intend on calling her by her nickname. She needs to know who calls the shots here.

"Clary isn't here yet Mr Herondale." Camille tells me in an annoyed tone. She doesn't like Clary at all I can tell but her opinion isn't of much use just snippy comments which I know are jealousy.

"She's late to her own meeting." I say tersely.

"She called in this morning when her flight landed from Paris." A girl who works in the advertising department tells me, "She said she was going to see Ms Herondale before she came in. Maybe she's been delayed."

I want to growl at her obvious sycophancy. Going to see my Mother first thing. What a little piece of work. But I guess she's coming into work after a week in Paris her work ethic must be great and that annoys me. One point for Clarissa Fray.

"I think I saw her ... I'm sure I did maybe I'm wrong." Another person tells me, "I think she's in the building."

"She is she came in an hour ago to set up the slides for the presentation." Someone else confirms.

"Where is she then?" Camille asks rolling her eyes.

The door open and a voice behind me says. "Good Morning Team. Sorry I'm late I was getting Mr Herondale a coffee."

That voice, it can't be. I turn around and my jaw drops. She's looking right back at me with her head cocked to one side. The redhead.

"A little intern told me you like it black, two sugars was she right?" She says smiling at me and placing it down next to me. I get the implication. She's toying with me.

I manage to close my mouth and nod. I'm speechless. That has never happened before. Not ever. Shit Fuck Fuck Fuck. I am so dead. I am so screwed.

"I have my presentation ready after meeting with the clients in Paris. It was a very interesting week. But I would like you all to fill me in on what I've missed while I've been away." She continues coolly.

"I though you wanted to meet with Mr Herondale first." Camille asks pointedly.

"Something came up. I'm sorry Mr Herondale but we have plenty of time to get acquainted later. I'm sure we can meet over lunch if that suits." She says locking eyes with me. Her features don't betray a thing. The little bitch has me right where she wants me. Me and my big mouth. It isn't like me to be so forthcoming but I never would have guessed this would happen. How could I have guessed? She didn't look like the person my mother had described. I hadn't asked for a physical description. And the way everyone spoke about her I expected a homely looking brunette with glasses. She doesn't look like I expected at all.

"Sounds great Ms Fray", I say regaining use of my tongue. I can't think of any snide remark or witty retort it's like my brain has frozen. It's processing what to do next.

"Call me Clary." She says smiling broadly, "in this office we are all a family. First names only unless you have an issue with that, Jace."

I blink at her. The way my name rolls of her tongue is so damn sexy. Putting her in the backseat of my car and having my wicked way with her doesn't seem like a bad idea at all. God I need to stop

"Not at all." I say tightly.

"Okay thank you, Jace." She says nodding and turning back to face the floor, "Now please everyone tell me about your week and then I will brief you on Paris."

I watch her as she leads the meeting. It's hard not to. She listens to all the Directors' problems big, small and stupid and deals with them with tact and clarity. She _is_ good. Too good. Damnit. And now she sees me coming. She knows exactly what I had planned for her. She works well in any situation. This morning she took my slip up and turned it into a fact finding mission which is exactly what I planned to do with her.

She gives her presentation on Paris and I can see what everyone says is true. She is hardworking and she does love the business. It shows in everything she does. But that doesn't change anything. I almost feel a little bad that I'm going to have to knock her down a peg or two. Especially after her stunt this morning.

This is war.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thank you for your time team. I am still a bit jet lagged so I forgot to say there are some Macarons from Paris waiting for you on your desks." She says brightly as she closes off the meeting.

"You spoil us Clary, really you do." Another member of the team says warmly, "Did you send any to Ms Herondale. I mean she loves Macarons from Laduree." They really do adore her and it sickens me.

She better not have. It could kill her. I bite my tongue. I can't act up in front of these people I need them on my side.

"No I couldn't. She begged me to but it would interfere with her treatment and they're from abroad I couldn't risk it." She says smiling tightly, "She was very annoyed at me until I promised her I would take her to Paris when she's better." I can see emotion behind her eyes, genuine emotion. Something about what she's saying is a lie though I can see it. She's let a small crack appear in her façade and I'm determined to find out what it means.

"Sorry. I didn't think." The girl says apologetically. Clearly embarrassed.

"It's okay." Clary says comfortingly putting her hand on her shoulder, "I'll let her know you're thinking of her." God what is this. The bloody Brady Bunch. She smiles and steps away.

"My office hours are at 3pm today. If you need anything come see me then and you can also drop me an email. I'm here if you need me." She says as she picks up her stuff signally the close of the meeting. Noise erupts and everyone starts getting up.

I look over at the clock and its lunchtime and I know I am so screwed now. So very screwed.

"Walk with me Jace." She says brushing past me and I can't tell if she's trying to be funny. This is like a bad dream. I need to wake up.

She walks ahead of me and pushes the door open to my office. I follow her in and she sits on my desk looking very inviting. Her perfectly manicured fingernails drum against the wood and she stares down at a photo of me and Mum which I have at my desk.

I stand before her and she looks up at me. I'm not going to let her play with me. She offers me a wry smile.

"How about we start again." She offers, "I think that would be best. Good Afternoon."

"Good Afternoon." I say sarcastically.

"My name is Clarissa Fray and I'm the _little upstart_ who is going to help you run this company. You can call me Clary." She says sweetly with an undertone of condescension.

"Jace Herondale." I say in a cool tone, "Your boss as you so aptly put it this morning. So I would appreciate a little less attitude Clarissa." She's not the only one who can play it cool.

"You didn't seem to mind my attitude this morning." She says mockingly.

"Yeah well that was when I thought I was going to screw you for lunch." I say as if I'm talking about something completely insignificant. It definitely catches her off guard and I see her eyes blaze her careful cool calm exterior cracks for just a moment.

"You're vile." She says rolling her eyes as if the comment meant nothing to her.

"I'm your boss." I say firmly, "And if you ever pull anything like that again ..."

"You'll what ..." she says cutting me off "Bend me over your knee and spank me? Kinky." Her voice completely deadpan. The idea does sound appealing but I know she's just trying to get a rise out of me. It works.

"You manipulated me." I growl at her.

"I didn't." She says staring at her nails absently, "You put yourself in this situation by making an assumption about who I was." God she thinks she's so clever.

"You could have corrected me." I offer narrowing my eyes. It was pretty low what she did but not any worse than what I had planned for her.

"I was busy recovering from the shock that my new boss is a chauvinistic pig." She says locking eyes with me again. She's just playing with me. God I hate her.

"Because I asked you to make a cup of coffee?" I say laughing at her derisively.

"No because of who you assumed I was. Because I was a pretty redhead in a dress I must be an intern." She says coldly.

"You're something else." I say acidly, "You didn't have to let me make a fool of myself."

"I didn't you did that all by yourself." She says shaking her head, "Celine asked me to help you that's what I'm here for. At least now I know what kind of person I'm helping." She really is something else. Insinuating I need HER help. No I won't let her think I need her. Even if I do … Possibly.

"I don't need your help." I growl at her.

"Your Mother seems to think I do." She says shrugging, "And I asked her for yours ... I'm regretting it already." Her words cut me. How dare she bring my Mother into this?

"What do you mean?" I ask tightly.

"Didn't she tell you? She asked me to run the company." She says scornfully, "I told her I needed help and _she_ offered _you_."

"No ... She asked me because I'm her son and this is a family business." I counter. She's lying. She has to be lying.

"She said it was selfish of her to ask you. She didn't want to turn your life upside down." She says changing tact, her voice softens, "So let's get that clear. I'm not trying to manipulate your mother into giving me her company. I love and respect her. I could never be her. This company is nothing without her."

"You've got that right." I say nodding at her latter statement, "You're lying she would never ..."

"Ask her." She counters.

"I will." I say studying her face, "You were lying in that meeting today." My voice is full of accusation. Her face is so calm. It doesn't betray what she's thinking at all. I have never had this much difficulty reading someone. It's like she's two different people. The one in the meeting today who seemed genuinely calm and caring and the one now who is as cold and unfeeling as a block of ice. Not counting the way she was acting this morning. But that's all it was. An act. So I won't count that.

"I was?" She asks unperturbed by my accusation.

"About the Macarons and my Mother." I state simply, "If you gave her anything to make her ill…" My voice rises in anger.

"I didn't. I didn't lie about that." Her demeanour changes and she looks crestfallen. Finally something real.

"What were you lying about then?" I ask quickly hoping I will get an answer before her walls go back up.

"Nothing." She says carefully but her voice is shaky. I don't like the way she says that word. It unnerves me.

"Tell me." I repeat calmly.

"It's none of your business." She says looking away from me. She's fighting with herself I can see it.

"She's my Mother." I growl angrily, "Of course it's my business." At that her face drops and her mouth opens wide in shock as if something is finally clicking into place/

"She doesn't think she will survive the treatment. She's given up already. I see her giving up and it breaks my heart." She says shakily. The way the words just stumble out of her mouth I'm not sure if she really wanted to say them. Is this another game? Is she trying to hurt me in the only way she knows how.

I have no words and I stare at her in shock.

"Get out." I say stonily.

She opens her mouth but thinks better of it and closes it and walks out.

I sit at my desk and bury my head in my hands. I don't know how long for. The words she said go around my mind again and again circling around like a disease. _She doesn't think she will survive the treatment… it breaks my heart._ From the corner of my eye I notice something out of place. A box of Macarons is on my desk.

Rage engulfs me.

I stalk out after her and find her little office. I don't bother knocking. And I go in. She's already got another person in there. She sees the look on my face and her eyes widen. She looks genuinely shocked to see me.

"Apologies, if you wouldn't mind Rachel can we continue this at 3. I forgot about my meeting with Jace. I'm in trouble." She says smiling at the girl in front of her.

"Yes of course." She says picking up her stuff and leaves immediately.

"Wasting company funds on Macarons? Are you actually serious? No wonder my mother called me in." I say scathingly. I'm so angry right now and I don't know why. I can't help it.

"It's not company funds Jace." She says carefully, "It's my own money."

"There is a box of Macarons on every desk in this office if what you said earlier was correct? You paid for turn all yourself?" I say disbelievingly.

"Yes." She states simply nodding at me. She's trying to say calm trying to disarm me. It's not working.

"How much does my mother pay you?" I ask her sarcastically.

"What is it that you want to say to me? Stop dancing around the issue." She says narrowing her eyes at me, "The money is my own. I received a sum of money I didn't want a few years ago I use it for various things because I won't spend it on myself."

"What does that even mean?" I ask her confused.

"Celine knows me. I've been honest with her. She trusts me, do you not trust her judgement?" She says finally losing her cool "Why are you doing this? If anything I'm the one who has no cause to trust you. You want to ruin me. You told me as much this morning. I haven't done a thing to deserve it. You didn't even try to get to know me first yet you had bad intentions for me. Typical man. They think they have the right do whatever they want, hurt anyone they want with no good cause or reason." She looks flustered and I know I've finally found her weak point.

"Is that why you're so uptight? Did some 'typical man' break your heart? You poor thing." I ask her scornfully, "Now you're working all hours. Keeping your legs locked so tight I'm sure you've got cobwebs covering your ..."

"Shut your mouth." She says her careful façade finally dropping and her voice is angry, as sharp as a razor, "You know nothing about me. Nothing!" She's breathing hard and I feel triumphant.

"Hit a nerve did I?" I say mocking her further. Its first time I've heard her lose her cool and I know I have it.

She visibly flinches.

"You poor little victim of some big bad man who broke your sentimental little heart. That's what it is isn't it? Or is it daddy issues? I can help you sweetheart. I'll make you feel all better I promise. Just take off that tight black dress and I'll make you forget your own name." I say chuckling. I enjoy goading her and even though I know I'm going too far I refuse to stop. I don't know what it is about her that makes me so furious.

She turns as pale as a sheet and I don't know why but it feels so good.

"You're disgusting. Your mother would be thoroughly ashamed of you." She says shakily and her eyes are glistening.

That snaps me back to reality. Suddenly my high wears off. I feel cold and sick. She's already halfway across the room racing for the door.

"Clary wait. I didn't ..." I say in panicked tone. "This is your office…"

But she's already gone.

 **God he is an ass. I know. Forgive me. But this is just the way the story goes.**

 **Lots of people following and favourite-ing the story and that makes me so pleased.**

 **As a belated Christmas present if you could all drop me a review. I'd be so happy.**

 **I love hearing what people think of my stories.**

 **Thanks to FrenchBenzo for the idea although I'm pretty sure this isn't what you imagined.**

 **Much love x**


	4. Chapter 4

**19 reviews for chapter 3. I know I asked for them but you guys are amazing! I was originally planning on updating on NYE but you guys brought me around. So I knocked this out for you early.**

 **I am replying to reviews now ... apart from those of you who are guests (I can't reply to your reviews sadly but I'll attempt to now) and those who have PMs blocked.**

 **Special shout out to my Guest reviewer 'Shauna' your review was so sweet and I really wished I could reply to your review but alas. It was very sweet and I'm glad you're enjoying it so much.**

 **Toni - I'm not giving up this fic was a request by FrenchBenzo and because I promised it to her I am updating more quickly than I usually would.**

 **Yukina - I'm glad you find it fascinating it's definitely fascinating to write.**

 **So lots of Jace in this chapter and some explanations that you've all been asking for.**

I go back to my office and carry on with my day as if it never happened. We don't cross paths again for the rest of the day. I don't lose the sick feeling in my stomach though but I know better than to go look for her. If I was her I would decapitate me. I was so crude with her. I have never been like that with a woman before and it makes me feel uneasy. What had gotten into me?

How am I going to work with her now? I wouldn't want to be in the same room as me if I was her. And what if she tells my Mother. I sigh and hold my head in my hands. I'll certainly have a lot of explaining to do then that's if she lets me. My Mother would most likely kill me on the spot. But the thing that worries me the most is how much it would hurt her and how disappointed and ashamed of me she would be. She's in no shape right now for any stress. Not at all. And that worries me more than anything else.

I push the thoughts out of my head. It's too late now. I can't take it back. I definitely went too far. I know the shock of finding about Mother hasn't fully worked its way out of my system yet. Of what she was asking me for. I was so angry that she didn't tell me. I was in such a blind rage that I quit my job and went home. My Father just about managed to sit me down to reason with me but I wasn't having any of it. I packed and took the next available flight out.

And then I saw her. Lying in her bed looking so weak and frail. Nothing like the picture of health she was when I saw her last a few months earlier. Did I miss something? Were there signs I should have seen? I was so angry at myself for not being able to see it. I took it out on her. I was shouting and I don't even remember what I said. But she just listened she didn't say a word as I screamed bloody murder and then. Then I was apologising to her telling her that I was sorry for not being there, being the son I should a have been. For not looking after her and she shushed me. She pulled me into her arms and for the first time in so many years. I cried. She just held me and stroked my hair soothingly until I was done. I felt like a little boy in her arms again. Before my parents divorced. So loved and so safe.

Once I calmed down she explained the situation to me. She told me about her health and that she was getting treatment and that it would take some time to work. She told me she needed my help.

And then she told me about her. Clary. Her eyes lit up when she spoke about her. The way her voice was so proud. Her pride and joy. The more I listened the more wary I became. She sounded too good to be true. My Mother was hiding something about her I could tell. Protecting her. I knew something wasn't quite right. And I also knew my mother was far too close to her. Closer than she'd ever been with an employee. My mind went into overdrive painting the scenarios in which my poor defenceless mother had been duped by this witch.

I had heard her name in passing when my mother visited and took calls but I didn't know the extent of it. She spoke of her like a proud mother and it hit me right where it hurt. That should be the way she talks about me. I told myself. But what had I done to make her proud of me? And that was when I decided. Clarissa Fray was going down.

Now that I think about it. She's nothing like I expected her to be at all. She was stunning yet so cold and calculated. But I knew in business you had to be and I had treated her so badly it's not as if it didn't warrant it. But it wasn't over yet. There was definitely more to her then met the eye and I was going to find it all out. If she was genuine I would find out and if she wasn't I would send her packing.

What she had said about my Mother giving up. I don't understand. Was she just saying it to hurt me? She sounded genuine but after her stellar performance this morning I can't believe a word she says. She is quite the actress. She played me so well. It's doesn't matter anymore. All that mattered was getting her back on side.

I wasn't sure how to do it before the news reached my Mother. I wasn't looking forward to that conversation. Having to explain my actions because right now I didn't wholly understand them myself. I had gone further than I intended to but she just got under my skin so damn much.

I needed to regroup so I don't seek her out just yet. I need to just get on with my day and hopefully I'll come up with something. I know my mind isn't at its best at the moment but I need to relax before I can figure out my next move. I bury myself back under the pile of paperwork in front of me. Anything to distract me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Its late evening and I yawn getting up. It's time to call it a day. I decide I'll take my chances and look for her. I can't think of what to do expect talk to her and try to get her back on side. To call a truce but I know she might not be so ready to accept. I will have to work for it.

The light is on in her office and I knock. It's quiet and there's no answer so I take my chances and peek inside. I can see she's pulled her heels off and her coat and bag is ready on the desk. She must be getting ready to leave.

I look down the hall and see the meeting room light is on. The door is half open. It's the only other source of light in the corridor so I head towards it.

I can hear voices and when I get to the door I peek in from a concealed angle. I see her sitting at the head chair in front of the conference call phone. She is barefoot and her hair is piled up high on her head with a pencil holding it in place. I have a good view of the side of her face and I can clearly hear her every word.

"So that's what happened in Paris. I hope you'll be pleased with the outcome." She says in a soft voice I haven't heard her use. It's almost childlike in its innocence. I wonder who she's talking to.

"I'm sure it will be fine. You know this all like the back of your hand. You're stalling Clarissa Fray I know you. Tell me ...how bad was it?" I hear my Mother's voice say. I groan inwardly. Here it comes.

"What do you mean?" She asks sighing and burying her head in her hands. She is clearly playing dumb.

"You met my Jace today and you haven't mentioned him once. What did he do? I told him to be on his best behaviour." My Mother asks in a worried tone. Clary first take her hands away from her face until she takes a deep breath. I see the tension leave her body and she sits up straight.

"He was. We met briefly this morning and it was good he attended my meeting this morning on Paris and..." She starts, "Well we were both so busy we didn't get to meet for lunch as planned, it's my fault I've been away for a week so I was frantic. I promise I'll make a better effort with him tomorrow." She says each white lie in such a convincing tone that even I'm impressed.

"So why didn't you say that before I asked?" Mother asks not missing a beat.

"I didn't want to say ... We'll because I knew you would be disappointed in me." She says sighing. I don't get why she's covering for me. Is she planning to blackmail me? I shudder at the thought.

"Don't lie to me Clary. If he was awful to you just tell me. I'll straighten him out." My mother says firmly and I flinch at the words, "I won't have anybody disrespecting you especially not my son." God I am so dead.

"He was a gentlemen. I wouldn't expect anything less of someone you raised." She says in a small voice, "He told me you always wanted a daughter." Her frame turns rigid again. It's almost as if she's waiting for my Mother to call her out on her bullshit.

I hear my mum sigh in relief. And I see her body relax and then I get it. She's protecting her. Protecting her from what she knows she doesn't want to hear. It shocks me so completely that I almost don't hear the next words my mother says.

"I did. And I got you in her place. Whatever wind brought you into my office that day ... I know you haven't had it easy but I'm so proud of you dear." My mother says her voice full of pride. This time it doesn't irk me as much as before. That surprises me too.

"Celine...please..." Clary says quietly.

"And I know no one can think I'm treating you favourably because you've worked so hard you've earned this all." Mother continues.

"That's not entirely true..." She says quietly.

"Don't think for one minute that you don't. I can hear uncertainty in your voice. It's not like you. I don't understand." My Mother says sounding worried again.

I see a solitary tear run down the side of her face. And I want to reach out and wipe it away. I push the feeling down. She seemed so strong this morning until I pushed her and right now she seems so fragile. Like a doll made of porcelain as if the slightest touch could shatter her into a million pieces.

"It must be the jet lag I'm so tired today." She mumbles yawning. Again so convincing.

"You are going to run yourself ragged my sweet girl. Go home and rest." My Mother says clucking in disapproval.

"We have a presentation tomorrow I have a few more slides to complete." Clary says wiping her face with the back of her hands.

"Which presentation?" My mother asks confused.

"To the Roche Group." Clary says quietly.

"Jace is taking that." My Mother says her voice full of surety. But I'm not. I know nothing about it although the name does sound familiar. Then it clicks they're one of our high profile investor groups. They have a bi-annual meeting to keep them up to date and if the notes I read in the file are correct. This one will be to sign their new contract. It's worth millions. But I know nothing about a meeting or a presentation.

"Camille forgot to send him the details...She messed up." Clary explains without any judgement. I hear my Mother sigh in frustration on the other side.

"Maybe it wasn't a good idea making Camille Jace's assistant. That woman I don't know how you put up with her sometimes. Well if you're prepped that's probably better and Francois certainly does appreciate your presence." She says relenting.

"I'm almost done. If staring at my breasts makes him spend another few million with us I'm willing to take one for the team." Clary says cringing. I think of the things she said before about men having bad intentions for her. I feel a twinge of sadness for her.

"Wear something low cut tomorrow he won't even be listening." Mother says laughing. That doesn't sit well with me. It's like she's trying to whore her out. I never expected it of my Mother. But then I realise that I sometimes forget she's just as ruthless as my Father when it comes to business. If the ends justify the means.

"He'll just sign the new contract and dream of me." Clary says sighing.

"Make sure to wear Red. He likes you in Red." Mother says firmly.

"Ugh he's such a ... A necessary evil." Clary says groaning and rolling her eyes.

"Indeed. But Camille... That silly woman. Probably too busy gawking at Jace." Mother says thoughtfully, "This is important he needs to learn. Call him, send him the files, he works well under pressure and he might be able to add some valuable input. Trust me." My Mother knows me well enough to know that I've been dropped in at the deep end on many things when working with my Father. It's either sink or swim and I learnt to swim.

"It's 10pm I'm almost done. The meeting is at 9am it's not right to drop it on him so last minute." Clary says firmly, "Don't worry I will have it ready. I won't let you down. I'll make sure he's fully briefed for the next major client meeting personally if that's what you want." I don't know why she's defending me or if it's just because she can't stand the idea of talking to me right now that she'll say anything to get out of it.

"Okay fine. And no you shouldn't have to, next time you let him clean up his own mistakes. He should know his own diary. Don't coddle him." My Mother snaps. And I flinch. She's right I should have known. I've only been her for a week but the least I should know is my diary.

"I promise I won't." She says nodding. And I'm sure she won't. Right now she has every reason to throw me to wolves but she doesn't not yet at least anyway.

"Francois is disgusting I know that, if the firm weren't so integral to what we do I wouldn't ask this of you Clarissa," Mother says her tone apologetic, "If he invites you out for drinks make sure you go."

"I will." She says sighing and closes her eyes, "If that's what you want me to do." I'm starting to think my Mother is the one with Clary wrapped around her little finger. She is clearly uncomfortable with this.

"So really no issues with Jace so far?" Mother asks in a surprised tone, "I'm surprised... He usually says something chauvinistic but the ladies don't seem to mind. They're too busy staring at him. He's been spending too much time with his Father but that's my own fault. He's not perfect Clary I know that much." The words makes my stomach drop. She knows me too well. This is Clary's chance to drop me in it. I wonder what she will say next.

Clary cracks a smile and tips her head to one side thoughtfully. It certainly catches my attention. She's silent not saying a word.

"Go on tell me." Mother says impatiently. I'm in for it now. I just know it.

"He thought I was an intern." She says biting her lip stifling a laugh, "He asked me to make him coffee." I'm surprised that she's making light of the situation. Has she calmed down? Will she forgive me? The thoughts coursing through my brain confuse me. Suddenly I want nothing more than for her to forgive me.

"No ..." Mother says gasping incredulously, "I'm surprised he's still alive. What did you do to him? Tell me..." She has that right. I'm surprised I'm still alive too. I'm intrigued to see what she says next.

"I made him coffee." She says nonchalantly. I almost burst out laughing at that. I bite my lip and to stifle it. God I hope she can't hear me.

"No you didn't ..." My Mother accuses in an amused tone, "You did something more interesting than that." Oh she did. She definitely did something more interesting than that.

"I gave it to him in our meeting I swear." she says giggling. She sounds so young and so alive. The sound of her laughter is so sweet I can't help but smile. She's telling the truth but it's with a twist. She certainly is a clever girl. Too clever.

"Okay don't tell me but did you get him back... You're protecting my motherly instincts I get it." Mother teases. If only she knew.

"Something like that." Clary says her tone light-hearted.

"Would I be proud of it?" Mother asks her expectantly.

"Very." Clary says smiling again.

"That's my girl." Mother says proudly but her voice is suddenly worried again, "So you're sure you're both okay?"

"We're getting there. He's wary of me but I guess I'm wary of him too." Clary admits sighing. I wonder if she actually means it.

"He's a good boy Clarissa. I promise you." My Mother says and I can hear the pride in her voice. She believes it. She genuinely believes it and it makes my heart ache. How I've behaved it definitely isn't what she would expect of me. She would never believe it to be true.

"I believe you." Clary says quietly. I can't tell if she actually means it.

"You were right to ask me for help. I wouldn't have called him otherwise. I didn't want to bother him with my illness and it gave me the push to finally tell him. God I was so afraid to tell him." My Mother says tiredly. I think of my Mother so alone and afraid and it breaks my heart. Then I realise she wasn't alone. She had Clary. But I still feel awful. I should have been there. Why didn't she let me in.

"This is your family business. I couldn't ... And I have no formal business training I would have burnt your company into the ground in a month." Clary says shaking her head. She's too hard on herself I can see that now.

"Clarissa!" My Mother says incredulously.

"Okay fine 6 weeks ..." She relents.

"Jace has no interest in what I do Clary. His Father has him primed to take over his business when he retires." My mother explains. It's true enough. I'm very proud of what my Mother has achieved but I don't think I've shown it. I'm a terrible son if she thinks I have no interest in her or what she does.

"I think it's nice that you'll get to spend some time together." Clary says skilfully changing the subject.

"It will be." My Mother says and I can hear the happiness in her tone. It makes me smile too.

"Until you're back on your feet." She clarifies. And there it is. The one thing that scares me the most. Will my Mother even be able to recover from this? Will she survive? I just don't know

"Clary ... You know what the prognosis is ... Don't give yourself false hope." My Mother says sighing warily. She wasn't lying. It hits me hard that my Mother can be honest with her and not me. It hurts so much and I close my eyes trying to pull myself out of the dark hole I'm descending it. I can't it's too much.

"I'm praying for you. You're the strongest person I know. If anyone can make it it's you Celine." She says encouragingly. Her voice is so full of hope. It calms me instantly and I don't know what it is about her and the words she's saying but they fill me with hope too.

"Okay my dear." My Mother says relenting, "I'll hold on a little longer for you and for my boy." For her and for me. That's what she's holding on for. _For me_. It comforts me in an inexplicable way.

"That's all I ask." Clary says nodding. She's so good with her. So calm and so caring. I can see why everyone is drawn in by her now. Underneath her hard icy exterior is an apparent heart of gold.

"So did you like the look of him? I bet you did." Mother says teasingly changing the subject completely. The question piques my interest. She was completely disgusted by me. I wonder what she will say to my Mother.

"Celine!" She exclaims and her cheeks turn a delicious shade of pink. God she looks so cute.

"He's a good looking boy. You have eyes don't you." My mother asks her accusingly.

"Yes." Clary says quietly. She won't expand and I want her to say more.

"And?" Mother prompts her.

She pauses for a moment and bites her lip.

"He is good looking but he knows it too well." She says quietly. And there it is. It's a backhanded compliment if anything but a compliment nonetheless. I'll take it.

"Hmm… Only good looking?" My Mother asks laughing incredulously, "My boy is amazingly attractive. You're a difficult customer Clary."

Clary just stays quiet and stares at the phone.

"You know when Jace is up to scratch you could take some time off. I worry about you. A pretty girl like you should be dating. You're working too hard." Mother says worried. I wonder how true that is. She can't be alone from what I've heard she has men falling at her feet. Someone as strong stunning as her can't be needing dating advice from my mother. It makes no sense.

"I'll be fine. If I needed time off I would take it." Clary says dismissively. She really is all work and no play.

"Liar." Mother accuses light-heartedly, "The world won't collapse if you switch off for one day."

"You're a fine one to talk." Clary says smiling, "I have to complete these slides. Then I'll upload them to the server and sleep I promise. You need to rest too you should sleep you need it more than I do." Clary says in a worried tone. She cares about my Mother I can see that much. I can't help but think how wrong I was about her. So completely wrong. It sinks in now and a hollow feeling develops in the pit of my stomach.

"Okay my girl. Good night." Mother says in a resigned tone. She's tired I can hear the sleepiness in her voice now.

"Good night Celine." She says tiredly.

She switches off the call and sits up straighter and carries on typing away on her laptop. I step away from the door and watch her for another minute before walking back to my office.

I feel awful. I really did judge her wrongly. And I was so cruel. I sit in my office and think carefully. An idea pops into my head and I smile.

I hear her leave around 10:30 and go into the meeting room thankfully she has left the laptop and I log in and open up the presentation.

God, this is going to be a long night.

But redemption doesn't come easy and I will redeem myself in her eyes. If it's the last thing I do.

 **So thoughts on what just happened?**

 **Should Clary forgive Jace? Will they be able to see eye to eye?**

 **What do you think Jace should do to earn her forgiveness?**

 **Unfortunately for Clary, thing's going wrong in her life aren't completely over yet. Not sure if it will be in this chapter or the next. But I'm warning in advance. Because it's not pretty.**

 **Please review. I'm still quite sick so it really makes my day when I read them and I love replying to them.**

 **Oh and I wrote the smutty chapter for 'It's Christmas' ... It's a bit of a mess so I'm still working on it. It will be up soon though. Aiming for NYE I hope.**

 **Much love x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi all, how you doing. Almost New Year's where I am.**

 **Here's a little update for you. I will try to reply to reviews shortly but I'm about to go down and spend the next hour until midnight with my family.**

 **Thanks for the constructive criticism I had on the last chapter. I didn't really edit it very well before it went up and it was written as a note on my phone on one of my sleepless nights. I will probably reply to those to ask for a bit more elaboration on specifics but I hope this chapter is improved if only slightly.**

 **Thank you for the excellent response I'm sure it aided in my recover haha.**

 **I'm still ill but much better thanks to the amount of rest I've had over the past few days. Hence no updates. I know some of you were getting pretty antsy so I thought I'd post a quick update now. Last one of 2015!**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter ... And if you're good and send me some New Years Reviews I will post the next chapter tomorrow.**

The next day I walk into work feeling lighter after a decent night's sleep but I'm dreading seeing Jace. My thoughts wander to the night before. I couldn't bear to tell Celine what happened. It would hurt her too much. So I lied but I didn't feel bad for doing it. I don't know how I'm going to face him. I avoided him all of yesterday and I was thankful he didn't come looking for me. I wonder if he has calmed down now. Just like I'm trying to.

I had a chance to think over it last night and I can't help but think it isn't him. He wasn't the way that Celine describes him at all and it can't all be a Mother's rose tinted vision. Maybe I pushed him too far with my ruse in the morning. I really don't know what came over me. Sure I'd used my looks to get what I wanted before but never like that. I felt so ashamed of myself.

But he had made it easy with his attitude. Was life really that easy for him? He clicked his fingers and girls fell into his lap? He certainly was very good looking but his attitude made him reprehensible in my eyes. I had dealt with many men like him in my past and fallen into their trap too willingly even when I knew their intentions weren't always the best. I had been foolish before but I wasn't going to make that mistake again. Not if I could help it.

His reaction though it was uncalled for. The things that he said to me they cut me deep. I don't know how he knew exactly what to say to send me flying into a tailspin. The way he'd made light of my issues with men and called me out on having Daddy issues. I felt like that stupid little girl again the one who had gotten herself in too deep. It was like he knew but how could he know? Maybe it was a lucky guess. Maybe Celine told him I just didn't know anymore.

I had buried myself in work yesterday and when I got home I took a long hot shower and crawled into bed. I wanted to cry but I was so overtired I took a sleeping pill and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. I was glad. I would not waste any more tears on Jace Herondale.

I need to figure out a way to get him back on side. Despite what I said to him, from what I have heard from others he's excelling at the task of being Celine's stand in. They say he is brilliant but I have yet to see it. I need his help if I'm going to keep my promise to Celine. I will make it work even if it means swallowing my pride and pretending yesterday never happened. I hope he will do the same.

I drop my things off at my desk and sit down for a moment to collect my thoughts. My thoughts shift back to Jace. The way he was looking at me yesterday with such unadulterated rage it makes me shiver. How will we get past it? I almost want him to be the playful lothario he was with me in the morning. At least I knew how to respond to that. At least he didn't seem like he hated me then. Far from it.

The look he gave me when he decided I was worth his time and effort. I'll admit it did have me curious. What did he see in me in that moment? I knew I was pretty. I worked hard to take care of myself and keep myself healthy after my prior issues. Exercise was certainly better than drug abuse. The way he had looked over my body despite feeling disgusted by him I had also felt strangely satisfied. That I could make someone like him look at me like that. I push those thoughts out of my mind. That isn't what I should be thinking about at all.

I really need things to go right today. Especially with the meeting with the Roche group today. This is going to be a long day and after yesterday I feel like I need some rest.

It doesn't matter. Today is another day and I have work to do. Things will go right today. They have to.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I am dressed in a similar outfit to the day before except this time my dress is red and cut lower than normal. The dress has small capped sleeves which are lace mesh making the top portion of the dress see through. It is definitely bordering on inappropriate but not quite there. I'm wearing a push up bra and I hate myself for it. I spent extra time this morning making myself look presentable and I've pinned my hair into an up do. The things I do for my job sometimes they make my skin crawl. But at least I'm the one in control this time. I've made sure of that.

It's 7:30am and I figure I can go in and practice my presentation quickly. If I'm going to be doing this on my own I need all the practice I can get. I know I will do well it's just a matter of getting rid of nerves. If it hadn't been so last minute I would have rehearsed it with Celine but I don't have that option now.

I see someone else already has the room in use. I walk in to see who it is and I'm surprised to see Jace sitting at the head of the table. It literally sends a jolt through me. I don't know if I'm ready to deal with him yet. Also I'm not used to anyone else being here this early.

"Good Morning." I say brightly trying to be as normal as possible. To pretend that he is just another colleague. I'm silently praying to God that he will act like yesterday never happened. Please God help me.

"Good Morning." He says wearily looking up at me blinking. He looks spent as if he's been here for a while. I study him quietly. His golden eyes are tired and have lost their spark. Cups of coffee litter the table. I wonder what he has been up to.

He's still half dressed. His shirt unbuttoned at the top revealing a v of his toned golden chest and his sleeves pulled up to his elbows. He looks more casual and it suits him. Everything suits him I hate to admit it to myself but it's true. I see black ink gracing his forearm and I try not to look at it. So I look up at the screen instead.

"Are you..." I start looking over at the slides he has up on the screen. The slides I had been working on last night and I pause in confusion and blink at the screen.

"I made some modifications to your slides I hope you don't mind. I figured two heads are better than one." He explains catching onto what I'm asking immediately.

I nod turning to him. Unsure of what to say. I wasn't expecting this at all. I wonder if Celine called him last night and my stomach tightens. Maybe she doesn't think I can handle it alone.

"Camille informed me this morning and I'm here to help." He says in a very business-like tone. It's alien to me because all we've done so far is argue. "Do you want to look over them?" He fixes me with a serious look.

"Yes that would be helpful." I say back in an equally business-like tone. I'm quite shocked that he's done this. But then again this is what he's here to do. So I relax and let him speak.

We go over the presentation for the next hour until it's all cohesive and makes sense. Celine was right he did have some good input and the presentation is much improved as much as I'd hate to admit it.

We're both walking on eggshells around each other. It's pretty strange after the events of yesterday. We don't mention the day before. I'm glad, I couldn't deal with that right now. Pretending it didn't happen is fine by me. There is too much to do today. Things that are much more important than the relationship between me and Jace.

He leaves the room to finish getting dressed. "Do you want some coffee?" He asks popping his head around the door before he leaves. He looks so casual about it as if this is part of our usual routine.

"Sure." I say and I can't hide the amusement in my tone. He's offering me coffee? Oh how things have changed.

"How do you take it?" He asks smirking obviously amused too. His golden eyes light up again and I can't help but bite back a smile when I see this.

"Black. Like my soul. No sugar." I say teasingly. I don't know what's come over us but suddenly the mood isn't serious at all.

He just shakes his head and laughs as he walks out again. A genuine laugh and it's a wonderful sound. I'm blushing now at my own silliness.

He comes back into the room ever with two cups of coffee and sets them down on me the table. He's dressed now and he has a red tie on and his suit jacket. He's also changed his shirt for a crisp white one. My eyes widen a fraction. He looks absolutely perfect bar one thing. His tie is a mess.

"How did this happen?" I ask him standing in front of him. He looks at me slightly confused.

I touch his tie and he looks down at it and grins. It's cute the way he seems to be slightly pleased with himself for his messy tie. Like a naughty school boy.

"Here let me." I say pulling it undone. He's so tall I'm glad I have heels on or I wouldn't be able to reach him. I retie it carefully keeping my eyes trained on his chest. He's staring down watching me and it makes me nervous but I try not to show it. My hands are shaking slightly but I don't think it's noticeable. He makes me feel flustered when he's like this. I don't know what to expect. Not that I ever know what to expect with him.

I look up at him when I'm done and stare at him shaking my head.

"What?" He asks me quizzically as I smooth down his tie and take a step back to appraise him.

"We're both matching." I say blinking.

"I heard Francois likes Red." He says teasingly and my head snaps up to look at him. He looks so amused his golden eyes twinkling with mischief.

"What?" I ask my voice barely audible. How could he possibly know that? My heart speeds up for some unknown reason.

"Camille told me." He says quickly as if he can hear what I'm thinking.

"Oh okay." I say nodding taking his word for it. My heart slows down.

"How did this happen?" He asks motioning to my dress smirking.

I narrow my eyes at him and hope he isn't referring to what I think he is.

"What?" I ask him biting my lip.

"Do you think you could wrap a scarf around your neck?" He says in a serious tone his eyes flicking down to my chest momentarily before locking with my own eyes again, "I won't be able to concentrate with you looking like that neither will Francois from what I hear." If he hadn't said it so seriously I think I would have taken immediate offence. But instead I turn bright red at his words in embarrassment.

"Are you actually seriously saying what I think you're saying?" I ask sharply trying to deflect my embarrassment.

"Put something on or you're not coming into the presentation." He says firmly his eyes fixing me with a stern look, "I'm not joking around." His tone is so serious my mouth falls open as I try to think of a response but I can't.

"Fine." I huff after a moment of silence for between us. I go into my office and pull out a black scarf from my drawer. I wrap it around my neck and shoulders until it is hiding my cleavage. God I feel like such an idiot. How does he make me feel so small with just one look?

I go back in and he looks up. He smiles at me a genuine smile and it makes my stomach drop. "Much better." He says nodding. I don't know what's gotten into him today.

I can't help but think that he is nothing like the man I interacted with yesterday. Nothing at all. I wonder which one the real Jace Herondale is.

xxxxxxxxx

The presentation goes perfectly and even though I can feel Francois undressing me with his eyes I guess it's better than offering him a look of breasts. I don't know what I was thinking. It was so unprofessional. I didn't need to resort to dirty tactics to get what I wanted I knew that deep down. I feel quite foolish now.

Jace closes the presentation and I'm happy to let him deal with Francois and his colleagues. Anything to get away from him. This is what he's hear for I remind myself trying not to feel inadequate.

I think I'm home free until we're all shaking hands goodbye. Francois pulls my hand to his lips and kisses it. I pull my hand away awkwardly hoping nobody saw it. His touch makes my stomach turn.

"I will see you tonight Clary." He says with a lascivious tone brushing his hand down my arm, "Drinks as usual yes." My skin erupts in goose bumps and I shiver jerking back from him. I hate it when he touches me like this.

"I don't know." I say uneasily. I know it's not a question but suddenly the idea of seeing him in a social setting is making my stomach fill with uneasiness.

"Come on Clary. It's only good business etiquette are you trying to offend me." He says laughing but I see the calculated look in his eyes and I know he means it. I know he's going over to the legal department to sign the contract now and I can't do anything to upset him. He knows it too.

"Okay fine." I say nodding warily, "I'll see you tonight. Where am I meeting you?" I can't believe I'm agreeing to it. I had hoped he wouldn't ask. I know Celine wanted me to go and I tell myself that's the only reason I'm agreeing to this. It's just business. So why do I feel cold all over at the thought of being alone with him.

"I'm checking into my hotel after this. I'll have my new assistant send you the details." He says smiling broadly, "I hope you'll take this off when you come." He says expectantly tugging at my scarf lightly. It makes a shiver run up my spine but I try not to show it. The man has a new assistant every time he visits. Of course it's because of his nature. He's like this with every woman he meets. Who would put up with it?

"Of course." I mutter quietly. What else is there to say? He has me trapped for now. I know how impulsive he is. He would definitely go back on his word just to spite me. Its times like this I wish Celine was here she knows how to deal with him better than I do.

"7pm yes?" He says winking and touching my hair. I try not to jerk back. He's always like this. Little touches for me that I can't rebuff without looking foolish. I would never have this problem if I was a man. I hate feeling like this.

"Where are we meeting?" I hear a voice ask and I feel warmth envelop me. I look over to see Jace wrapping an arm around me. I lean into him feeling comforted and then my eyes widen. What on earth is he doing? What am I doing?

"Mr Herondale." Francois says nodding at him in greeting and reverting to his formal tone, "It's just a tradition me and Clary have. It would bore you." I look between them and there's an undertone of hostility.

"No it wouldn't, I'll be there. It's just good business etiquette after all." He says in an easy tone. But his eyes are hard.

Francois turns pink.

"Okay, I'll see you tonight at 7, Clary and Mr Herondale." He says reluctantly glancing between us both with a curious look.

He exits the room with everyone else and then it's just me and Jace. He hasn't taken his arm off me yet.

"You didn't have to do that." I say stiffly shrugging his arm off. I can't even look at him I'm so embarrassed all of a sudden.

"Do what? He asks nonchalantly pulling me back to face him. His face doesn't betray a single thing. It's like a blank canvas now.

"I can handle myself," I say firmly, "I don't need you to treat me like a damsel in distress." There is an undertone of annoyance to my voice. His face drops when he hears it and he looks genuinely hurt.

"Clary ... Come on ..." He says repentantly but I've already turned my back on him.

I stalk out of the room and I'm fuming and I don't even know why. I didn't want to see Francois alone and now I don't have to. But I don't like being treated like a little girl and I guess that's what bothers me. I hate being made to feel powerless.

Why is Jace being so protective all of a sudden? He's up to something he must be. His sudden change in attitude makes me suspicious. I can't trust him, not yet. He hasn't done anything to earn my trust yet. Nothing to make up for what he did yesterday.

 **Okay so the next chapter will be slightly upsetting. For me it was anyway. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please send me review.**

 **Happy new year to you all and as I said potentially another update tomorrow!**

 **I will reply to reviews after midnight. In 2016! I can't believe it's come around so fast.**

 **Much love x**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter was pretty nerve-wracking to write.**

 **It's not perfect but I promised you an update yesterday but the day got away from me.**

 **I was out with family for New Year's Day so that kept me super busy.**

 **Something weird is happening with reviews. I can't reply to them and they aren't showing up on my reviews page but I have sent support an email for help.**

 **They are all coming to my email inbox so I may just try to reply to them in an AN or PM everybody concerned.**

 **Please don't let it stop you from reviewing as they mean so much to me. I was only able to reply to reviews up to Chapter 4 that had been posted before New Years Eve I think.**

 **Anyway on with the chapter ...**

I don't see him again all day and I have the distinct feeling that he's avoiding me again. Francois' assistant sends me the address to his hotel. Francois also sends an email saying if Jace isn't coming I can meet him in him for a private dinner instead. I hate this. God I hate this so much. How did this all spiral out of my control so quickly. It will be fine. It always is I tell myself. I'm just overreacting.

So at 6:30 I reapply my lipstick and pull on my trench coat and grab my small clutch from my drawer. I take a deep breath to steady myself and walk out of my office. When I reach the door Jace is standing outside my office leaning against the wall. His tall lean frame is accented by the designer trench coat he is wearing which makes him look like a runway model. I push these thoughts down and focus on his face instead. His face is cast downwards, and his eyes are closed and his jaw is tense. I can see his long golden eyelashes and I wonder if there is anything he does that doesn't make him look appealing. He looks pensive and I can't help but wonder what he's thinking about.

"I ordered a cab," he says opening his eyes but not meeting my own. His face is blank again but I can hear a hint of coldness in his voice. He's annoyed at me for snapping at him earlier I can tell. It doesn't bother me. The less we interact the better. We're clearly not ready to be civil yet. It was a long shot. We tried. We failed.

We spend most of the journey in silence. We're sitting in the back of the cab each taking a window seat. A gulf of space between us literally and figuratively. So I stare out of the window to relieve my awkwardness but I can feel his presence. His warmth, even though he is seated as far away from me as humanely possible. I'm too aware of him and it's slowly starting to make me feel claustrophobic. I want to jump out of the cab and make a run for it. Why am I feeling like this? I take a deep breath and calm myself down. I can do this. This is just work. This is just business.

I can feel his gaze on me now. It's burning a hole in my back. I try to ignore it and when I can't anymore I turn and glare at him. I'm immediately met with a look of contrition. My glare falters and I blink up at him. We're both silent for a moment just studying each other's faces. I see him now looking like I haven't seen him before. His eyes are soft, his jaw unclenched and he looks so sincere. He looks like he wants to say something. Something important. Something heartfelt. And the thought of that makes butterflies run rampant in my stomach.

"I'm trying here." He says breaking the silence finally with a pleading tone, "Please can we start again. Yesterday I was an ass. I was still reeling from finding out about Mother. And I took it out on you that wasn't fair. I didn't mean it. I swear." He sounds so sincere but I can't trust him. I don't know him at all.

"No it wasn't fair." I say icily. I don't understand why he's saying this now. Why he's being so nice to me. I can't reconcile his actions and words with the man I met yesterday. I can't let my walls down for anyone, especially not him.

"But today I'm trying my best and you're still annoyed at me. I don't know what I did wrong." He sounds genuinely upset. I look over at him and his golden eyes are full of hurt. It makes my heart jerk uncomfortably. I don't like this feeling.

"Nothing... I'm sorry ... I hate it when ... It's nothing just forget it. It won't happen again." I say quickly as I falter over ever sentence I try to get out of my mouth. I can't fault what he says. It's true. He's done nothing wrong. Not today. He is trying. I don't want to admit to him that I don't like people being protective of me because I am strong enough to look after myself. I know that the only person you can rely on is yourself. Life taught me that lesson time and time again. It's a weakness I have yet to conquer and I don't want anyone to know that.

"Truce?" He asks pulling me out of my thoughts. His eyes sparkle with a boyish uncertainness and a touch of smile.

"Truce." I say nodding. I can't punish him for my own insecurities. This is what we both need if we are going to survive together. I have to let him think I've let him in. Even if I haven't got there quite yet.

"So what do drinks with Francois entail?" He asks me curiously drumming his fingers nervously on the window. He isn't looking at me but that's okay. It's strange to be talking to him like this. But I go with it.

"He usually makes lewd comments all night. Tries to get me as drunk as possible. Feels me up a bit and invites me back to his hotel room which I decline." I answer honestly. I don't see the point of hiding it he's about to see it first-hand. He might as well be prepared. He looks over at me when I say this.

"God." Jace murmurs his eyes widening. I can't tell what he's thinking and it unnerves me.

"If he tries to invite you back to his hotel room I'll save you don't worry." I say teasingly trying to break the tension. It works. His posture relaxes.

"I should bloody well hope so." He says chuckling and the mood has lightened instantly.

"Here" he says scooting closer to me and turning my head with his hands. His touch sends sparks skittering over my skin as his fingers brush over me in such an intimate way. I'm surprised when my body doesn't automatically pull away. I feel him pull the clip out of my hair and it tumbles over my shoulders, "Much better." His action surprises me and I study him with a confused look.

"Why did you do that?" I ask quietly not sure if I want to know the answer.

"I like your hair down." He says shrugging as if it is nothing. He won't meet my eyes and that makes me nervous. I feel my cheeks heat up and look out of the window again. Thankfully he stays silent for the rest of the journey. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We get there and are led to the hotel bar. Francois has invited his colleagues. A few pretty French girls to keep Jace entertained. I wonder if it will work. If they are the type of girls who interest him. They're pretty enough. Tall leggy blue eyed blondes. Seductively curvy brown eyed brunettes. Who wouldn't be interested in that? Francois tries to keep me occupied but my attention keeps turning to Jace and a tight knot forms in my stomach when I realise what is happening. I'm here to keep the client happy. I need to do that so I force myself to feign interest in what Francois is saying.

I don't manage it very well. I can tell Francois is starting to notice as he keeps subtly pulling me closer and closer to him. But my attention is still on partly Jace and the girls. They don't look like they're particularly taxed with the job of keeping him entertained and he certainly seems to be enjoying himself. He is very good at being charming without coming off as lecherous or inappropriate. And in no time at all they're laughing and joking together like old friends. I feel a strange sensation coming over me and I don't know what it is. It feels like a clamp on my heart tightening over it. The alcohol is flowing freely and right now and I join in. I want to get rid of this feeling and I know it will help.

To his credit Jace doesn't leave my side. His eyes flick over to me at regular intervals almost like he is reminding me that he's still there. That if I need him, he's there. We're both pretty intoxicated in no time though. We're all having fun now. The atmosphere is easy and light. Even Francois is tolerable. This wasn't as bad as I thought it would be if I'm honest. Maybe I was wrong. Francois is keeping his distance – well this counts as distance for him. He only lightly touches my arm and occasionally plays with my hair. I wonder what is making him act like this. Maybe I was just being paranoid. He must be bored of me now. He's very careful in the way that he touches me. Nothing like the usual drunken grabs that I have to push off.

Jace does go to the bathroom eventually and when he does Francois pulls me into a booth with him. "You took off that hideous scarf." He murmurs appreciatively staring down at my chest. And there it is. There's the real Francois. I hate it when he looks at me like that. I want to cover myself up again. I'm not sure why I thought it was a good idea to dress like this in front of him. For him. It makes me feel sick now. He moves closer to me so our thighs brush under the table. I suddenly feel very uncomfortable and I sober up almost immediately.

"It's hot in here." I say quickly shifting away from him. I'm not sure I sound very convincing though. He's unsettling me and I think he can hear it in my voice. He's enjoying it. I can tell by the amused look on his face. I need to get out of here. But my body isn't cooperating.

"You're looking so sexy tonight Clary." He says huskily moving closer to me again and leaning his head against my shoulder. I can feel his breath hot against my ear. I pull back again and he laughs. The look on my face must show my obvious discomfort. He's going to far now. I know it and he knows it. But he doesn't look like he's ready to stop and that's what worries me the most.

"So shy." He says teasingly his finger tracing along the neckline of my dress. "I bet you're not shy in bed. Hmm..." I recoil away from him but he grabs my arms pulling me forward again. He's not taking no for answer. And I feel the blood in my veins turn to ice.

"Stop." I whisper my voice sounding weak. He's never been his bold before. Usually he just touches my hair or keeps his arm around me. The most he's ever done is hug me inappropriately close. Nothing like this not ever before. I can't breathe. This can't be happening. I look around the room wildly for a familiar face but I can't see one. No one is looking our way. No one cares.

"Beautiful ..." He moans ignoring my feeble protestations, his hand tracing higher along my breasts and slipping off one side of my dress and burying his head against my shoulder and kissing it. I don't know why he's doing this. Why he thinks he can get away with it. I won't let him.

"Get off me." I growl pushing him back finally snapping myself out of the stupor I'm in and he looks annoyed. He looks more than annoyed he looks livid.

He grabs my wrists in one hand squeezing hard with a vice like grip that I'm sure will leave bruises. I cry out but he doesn't relent. It only seems to spur him on.

He grabs the front of my dress with his free hand yanking hard. I hear a tearing sound and gasp. The delicate lace fabric holding up one side of my dress has been ripped open and it sags revealing my chest to him. I stare down in shock. This can't be happening. This is a dream a bad dream.

"No." I gasp in distress frantically trying to pull my wrists out of his grasp but it's useless. He responds by squeezing harder and I whimper.

"Yes, I'm going to have you tonight Clary. No more teasing, no more games... No more looking at other people. You'll enjoy it." He says firmly with a hint of irritation, "I promise."

I can't breathe. This can't be happening. Not again. I let out a strangled noise and he just laughs at me.

His hand grabs the other side of dress and yanks again ripping the other side open and my dress slips down revealing my bra to him. This can't be happening this is all a bad dream. This can't be happening to me again.

"Much better." He says chuckling licking his lips as he presses his face to my chest.

And that's when I scream, at least I try to but no sound is coming out. It's my worst nightmare except this time I'm nowhere near drunk or drugged up enough. I look around and no one seems to have noticed or cares. I try to speak but my throat is closing up. I really can't breathe. I think I'm going to pass out.

I close my eyes tightly and try to push it away. This can't be happening. This isn't happening I tell myself. I'm not here. This is all a bad dream.

"You're mine Clary, all mine. I won't let anyone else have you. I've already waited too long for you… Not anymore no more games…" He murmurs hoarsely again me. I let out a shudder of revulsion followed quickly by a gasp of surprise when I feel his hand grip my breast roughly. But then I hear a gasp of surprise and suddenly he has released me I open my eyes just in time to see two hands dragging him backwards out of the booth.

He screams obscenities and I finally look up. It's Jace and he looks livid. I've never been so pleased to see anyone in my entire life. So relieved. He grabs him by the front of his shirt and pulls him forward.

"Get your hands off her or so help me God I'll tear you apart." He growls towering over him. I've never heard him sound so menacing. My eyes widen and I realise I've been holding my breath and I finally let go. I gasp for air and I grab my dress holding it in place over me. I still can't breathe. The panic overtaking my body hasn't lessened one bit.

"Do you know who you're talking to?" He growls in return trying to push Jace off but his grip doesn't falter, "Get your hands off me. She was asking for it." He says roughly.

Jace finally let's go of him and he lets go of him and he lets out a satisfied noise. But he is cut short when Jace's fist connects with his face sending him sprawling backwards. I hear the crowd forming behind them gasp.

"You'll regret this boy when I pull out of the contract." Francois says sitting up and holding his reddening jaw.

"You've signed it you ass, no legal team in the world could get you out of it." Jace says contemptuously not fazed by his words in the slightest, "Especially after this don't you think."

Francois lets out a noise of disapproval and gets to his feet.

"I could have you done for assault." Francois says in a cold tone. They're staring each other down now and it's like a terrible parody of a western. Hysterical laughter bubbles out of me but it doesn't last my breath still coming out in ragged gasps.

"Go right ahead. I'd love to see how that pans out for you." Jace says chuckling darkly. "And if you ever even think about touching my girl again I'll kill you. You dog." At that moment he looks like an avenging angel ready to serve divine justice. The lack of oxygen must be getting to me.

"I didn't know. I thought she was single. And that dress" Francois says reddening. As if this is the only thing he has to be ashamed of. I'm still gasping for air but I can't believe him. He's even worse than I thought he was.

"Even if she wasn't you have no right to touch her. No right whatsoever." Jace counters acidly, "And you know what, seeing as you ruined my favourite dress I'm calling the police right now. You can explain to them why my girlfriend's dress has been ripped in half." He lifts his hands up in a casual gesture taking a step back from him as if to say 'let's see what happens.'

"You wouldn't dare." Francois says balking. And he finally looks worried, scared even. He's turned as white as a sheet and he's rooted to the spot. It feels strangely satisfying to see him looking like that.

The hotel security has finally turned up and I see them making their way over to them. Jace takes another step back and turns to face them.

"Watch me." He says in the most dangerous tone I have ever heard him use, "Security please escort Mr Roche to a secure location. Call the police." Jace says clicking his fingers. And of course they come running.

And just like that he's being dragged away. He's drunk so he doesn't go easy. He shouts and screams obscenities until he's red in the face. My breath finally comes back to me in shallow gasps as I watch him disappear.

"Get me a robe for Ms Fray now." Jace growls and a barman goes running. He finally turns to face me and I look away. I can't look at him now. Not after this. Oh God what just happened? This can't be real.

He slides into the booth with me until he right next to me. He's so close to me now I can feel him right next to me but I won't look at him. He reaches over pulls me to face him and wipes my face with his hands. I hadn't realised before but now I feel tears leaking down my face and I'm so ashamed. I look down and he pulls my chin up so I'm looking at him.

"Hey." He says gently his eyes full of concern, "He's gone now. I won't let him hurt you ever again." But I can't look at him so I turn away. He lets go of me and shrugs off his jacket and wraps it around me. I shiver and wrap my arms more tightly around myself.

"Clarissa..." He says gently and I look up at him. My throat seizes and I know I'm going to cry again. I can't let him see me cry again.

"He ... He's not usually like this. I didn't ..." I choke out. I don't know what I'm saying why I'm trying to explain. It feels futile.

"You didn't do anything wrong. Shit I'm so sorry I left you with him." He says closing his eyes with a pained look on his face, "I just went to the bathroom. That's all." His voice is so apologetic it makes my heart squeeze painfully.

"It's okay." I say because I don't know what else I can say. It's not his fault. It's my fault. For coming out here today. For wearing this stupid dress. For thinking I could handle this. When I clearly can't. I'm weak. I'm not strong at all. Otherwise this never would have happened.

"It isn't okay. It's never okay." He says opening his eyes and cupping my face again, "I swear if anyone ever tries to touch you again I'll rip them limb from limb. I won't let it happen. I promise you." He pulls me closer to him and I sink against him his words instantly soothing me in an inexplicable way. His warmth comforts me and I wrap my arms around his neck and close my eyes. I like this feeling. Jace holding me close in his arms. Making me feel like I'm safe. Like nothing could ever hurt me again. It feels good.

He sounds so genuine I don't know what to say. Why is he saying this? I'm not his to protect. I should be able to look after myself. I'm such a fool. But right now I don't care. I just want him to hold me and never let go.

The police come and take my statement and some pictures and soon I'm wrapped up in a bathrobe because they've taken my dress as evidence. My Red dress. God I feel sick at the thought of it. I'm glad it's gone.

I send a notice to the legal team to get down here so they can start damage limitation. If anyone were to find out what happened here. If this were to go to press it would mean big trouble for our company. Celine would be devastated. They swarm in and have everyone present sign NDAs and specialist confidentiality clauses. They will be recompensed of course. And just to be doubly sure I get them to send out a media blacklist warning.

When it's all over and we finally get into a cab. Suddenly everything crashes over me with renewed force. The adrenaline has worn off and I finally burst into tears. Strangled sobs that wrack my body. Jace pulls me into his arms again without a word and just holds me close. Stroking my hair and making soothing noises as I cry and cry. I try to stop myself but it just makes me feel worse so I let go.

And I let it all out of my system.

 **Poor Clary. This was a pretty horrible chapter to write but she's safe now. I promise.**

 **I know you are all enjoying Clary being so strong and quick witted but this doesn't mean that Clary is gone. She will be back.**

 **The next chapter was interesting to write. I'm going to try and edit it now.**

 **I have had a few requests and PMs asking for me to update Flashback and I shall try but my next priority is: 'It's Christmas' seeing as its not even Christmas any more. I have a really long chapter I'm trying to sort out and edit on that. And once I have completed that I will look at updating some other fics.**

 **I am definitely getting a lot of follows and favourites for my other stories since I posted this fic and it makes me glad.**

 **Some really really lovely reviews from you all and comments.**

 **And on the question of me having an update schedule. No I don't. I can't really stick to one because it depends on work and my what my weekends look like. My birthday is coming up at the end of the month so I know I will have some busy weekends leading up to it with family and friends.**

 **I'm a Trainee Accountant and my job requires me to study alongside it so it really does kick my ass sometimes. I also manage people which is endlessly glorious of course, meaning I have a lot of extra hours to put in to help people get things right. To make sure they've got things done. As I was off sick before Christmas I will have a lot of catch up to do in terms of that and the start of month Accountancy cycle.**

 **So for those of you who wanted to know there it is. I'm pretty much overloaded which is why my updates are so sporadic.**

 **I'm not giving up on any of my stories but you will have to bear with me while I slowly get back into the groove. A few of them I'm currently being quite careful about what I post next because the entire story will hinge off the back of it.**

 **So please bear with me and keep the reviews coming they really do make my day.**

 **Off to edit the next chapter now.**

 **Much love x**


	7. Chapter 7

**So an update ... Finally!**

 **Enjoy!**

WB ch 7 posted

The cab drops me off in front of my apartment and I feel distinctly drained. He takes me upstairs. I'm still holding onto him. I'm so shaky I can barely stand up on my own. He's holding me against him lightly. His touch firm but not too much like he knows exactly what I need. He's being so careful with me I don't know what to think.

"I need to take a shower ..." I say hesitantly when we finally get inside, "Can you stay... For a bit." I ask him biting my lower lip. It's the first words I've said to him since we left the hotel and he looks up at me studying me carefully.

I don't like the way he's looking at me as if he's trying to figure out if I'm going to burst into tears again. But I don't feel like being on my own and there's no one else for me to call. No one I can tell about this. So that overrules any feelings of discomfort I have about the way he is looking at me.

"Sure." He says nodding with an unreadable look and settles down onto my couch as if it's nothing. As if he planned on doing that all along.

I take a long hot shower and it helps soothe me. The warm water relaxing the tension in my body. Soothing against the bruises on my arms. The white noise of the water drifting over me helps me clear my head until I am thinking of nothing but the drops of water running over me. When I'm done I towel dry my hair and pull on the first night dress I can find. For some reason now that I'm out of the shower I need to see him. As strange as it is I want him to hold me again. But I don't know if it's too much to expect from him. I hope it's not.

When I go back into the living room. He's still there laying back on the couch. His jacket and tie are off thrown carelessly on the floor. His shirt half unbuttoned. His shoes kicked off. His eyes are closed and I can see he looks tired, so tired. He looks so innocent with his eyes closed and his body so relaxed. He looks so young. It tugs at my heart to see him like this. In a good way. I decide to make my way back to my bedroom. If he's falling asleep I should let him. We've both had a long day.

"Come here." He says beckoning me towards him with a jerk of his head, his eyes are still closed and I don't know how he sensed my presence. But it ignites something in me. A feeling I can't describe. But it's a pleasant feeling. To know that he wants me to be closer to him.

I'm standing in front of him now and slowly he opens his eyes. They are full of sleep. He gives me a small smile and takes my hands and pulls me down to him. I lie down next to him and he pulls me closer against his chest. I don't object and soon our bodies are tangled together in the most comfortable way.

I can hear the steady rhythm of his heart and I smile. It feels good to be held. I feel safe. He's rubbing my back soothingly. Stroking my hair again and I melt against him. I don't know how long we stay like that but it doesn't seem like long enough.

After a while I prop myself up on his chest and study his face. His perfect face. I know I'm going to have to capture it now. With a paintbrush or a pencil. I don't know which but it's definitely going to happen. I brush the back of my hand over his cheekbone trying to learn the shape of him. Over the bridge of his nose and along his jaw. His face tenses and then relaxes under my touch. He lets me continue without opening his eyes. I stop eventually and bury my head against his chest again. I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I don't understand what's happening. I don't know what's going on in my head let alone his.

I look up and his eyes have opened and he's watching me with a curious look. As if he's trying to figure something out about me, something that's buried deep inside. It should unnerve me but it doesn't. I look back at him with an equally curious look. Searching his face, his eyes for something. I honestly don't know what I'm looking for.

"Why did you tell them I was your girlfriend?" I ask as soon as the question pops into my head. That's what he told Francois and that's what he told the police in his statement too. Nobody had any trouble believing it especially after the way we had been acting. He hasn't let go of me once or left my side since the incident. I didn't understand it. Why did he feel so responsible for me?

"I don't know." He admits perplexed, "It felt like the right thing to say." He has no walls up now and I can see he is telling the truth. His eyes. They're so different now to the blank ones I had seen before. They're so alive. So honest. Liquid gold swirling in them and I watch them until they darken. I'm mesmerized by them. We're both so tired right now I don't think we could lie if we wanted to.

"I'm sorry for dragging you into this." I say glumly. Burying my head into his chest.

"No there's nowhere else I'd rather be. Honestly." He says earnestly pressing his face into my hair, "I'm just sorry that I couldn't ..."

"It's not your job to protect me." I say stiffly. He owes me nothing and I can't let whatever this is make me think otherwise.

"Stop being so damn difficult all the time. I was going to say save your dress." He says grumbling good-naturedly, "It's definitely my favourite so far." He says chuckling lightly.

I burst out laughing. I didn't expect him to say that at all. He's managed to make me laugh at a time when I thought I wouldn't be able to smile again let alone laugh. It surprises me more than anything he's done since he's been here.

"You ass." I say stifling my laughter against his chest. I look up at him and he looks elated I can't help but grin back at him.

"I mean it." He says playfully, "If I was a woman I'd want that dress."

"Shut up Jace." I say mock seriously biting back a smile, "You're not funny."

"I am. Go on admit it. You know you want to..." He says childishly and I love the way his eyes are sparkling right now. The lopsided grin on his mouth. I want to capture this moment. That look on his face. And it makes my heart beat unevenly. I've been staring for too long and I look away.

"Ok fine you're a little bit ... Funny." I say trying to distract him from the moment, "And just for your peace of mind. I have the same dress in black. You can have it for your birthday." I don't know what I'm doing now. I'm never like this with anyone. I haven't been this way for a very long time at least.

"How about you wear it on my birthday instead." He says grinning. This feels so easy and natural. I don't understand it. How did this happen?

"I don't think so ... You'll ban me from all my presentations." I say in a deadpan voice. He just grins at me clearly very amused. It's nice to see him like this. So open.

"Nah, my birthday is on a Saturday. You can dress as you please." He says playing along.

"Hmm... I'll think about it." I say yawning as the tiredness in my body finally catches up with me.

"Take a day off tomorrow." He says yawning in return. It is contagious after all.

"No I can't ... I want to keep my mind off it." I say softly. I can't stay at home. The thought of being on my own after this scares me but I can't admit it to him. I straighten up and climb off him disentangling my limbs from his carefully. I sit in the edge of the couch next to him staring down at my feet. The warmth seeps away from my body leaving me colder than I've ever felt before.

"Okay but ... Please just let me know if you change your mind." He says resolutely. The bubble we were in just now has burst. Reality seeps in and I don't like it. I don't like it at all.

"Thanks." I say smiling at him tightly "I'll let you go home now." The thought of him leaving makes my chest tighten with tension and unease. I really don't want him to go. But what right do I have to ask him to stay?

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm comfortable now" He says smirking sitting up next to me.

"Jace ..." I groan. Why is he doing this? I don't understand. But it's exactly what I want. Why am I fighting it?

"Clarissa, if you honestly think I'm going to leave you like this ... You don't know me very well." He says decisively giving me a look that tells me to cut the bullshit. My mouth falls open in shock but I close it quickly and nod.

"Okay ..." I say standing up and taking his hand. I'm easily convinced. I pull him up with me and he looks at me confused. "You'll put your back out on that couch." I explain. He follows me without hesitation.

We're in my room now and he hasn't let go of my hand. I pull away from him uncomfortably suddenly embarrassed by my actions.

He goes into the bathroom and I use this time to tidy up my hair pulling it high up on my head and tying it. I climb into my double bed and switch my light off.

I'm only lying there for a few moments trying to fall asleep when he comes back in. I watch him in the light emanating from the lamp I left on for him. He places his clothes neatly on the back of my chair. He's just in his boxers and I wonder if this is how he sleeps every night. I close my eyes and try to pretend I'm asleep. Trying to breathe evenly.

I feel the bed dip beside me and hear the light click off. We're both lying here now in the dark with only the sound of our breathing. He's on the other side of my bed but I don't dare move any closer despite it taking every ounce of my restraint not to. The urge to wrap my body around his is overwhelming.

I feel him turn in the bed and I can feel his gaze on me now even though my eyes are closed. I shiver involuntarily. I can't help it. And then he's pulling me into his arms again.

I sigh contently and melt into him. Who am I kidding? I want this. I want this so much. He tucks me under his chin and our bodies lock together like pieces of a jigsaw. So close there's not a breath of space between us. I feel his firm hard body against my soft one and it's comforting to know there is strength in his arms as he holds me close. I feel so safe. I don't know what's happening with us but I don't care anymore. I don't need an explanation. I just need to be in his arms. And it's so long since someone held me like this. Since I felt this safe.

And when I finally fall asleep to the sound of his even breathing. The sound of his heartbeat. I have one of the best night's sleep I've had in years.

 **I'm in urgent need of a beta. I have completely lost the thread of where I am with most of my stories apart from this one.**

 **So no promises on when updates will be but I shall try.**

 **My other stories are on hiatus I think until I can find a beta reader. Someone who writes tmi fics too i hope. Drop me a message if you're interested.**

 **Hope this was worth the wait and thank you for all your messages checking up on me.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well if it isn't another random update ...**

When we wake up the next morning I'm still in his arms. He has his arms wrapped around me and we're facing each other. My head is buried against his chest so I shift back a little and look up. He's awake and he's staring down at me. I wonder how long he's been awake just watching me. He's definitely not trying to hide it. My eyes meet his and his eyes are soft and still full of sleep. His lips parted. A lazy look on his face. His hair is mussed from sleep but funnily enough it still looks perfect in an unkempt way. His grip on me tightens and he's pulling me closer to him again removing the distance between us. I let out an involuntary squeak but if he heard it he says nothing. Neither of us say anything. We just lay there in each other's arms, his arms wrapped around me and my own pressed against his chest.

One of my hands shifts and I move it over his chest lightly until I find what I'm looking for. I can feel his heartbeat now, strong and fast. I can feel it pulsing against my hand and I don't know why but his heartbeat is something I associate with comfort now. It relaxes me considerably. Soon my hand is tracing the tattoo over his chest. I had never seen it before. A black patch over his heart. I can feel him responding to my touch. He's so close I can hear his breath quicken just as I'm sure he can hear mine. But still neither of us says a word.

I know it's still early and we will at least have another hour or so before we need to be awake. So I stop touching him and turn around in his arms so my back is to him. I hope it will make me feel less awkward. He doesn't let go of me and I mould myself against him. I close my eyes as his arms lock around my waist and urge myself to fall asleep again. He buries his head against the back of my neck against my hair and I shiver. I can't sleep like this. It's futile.

This is so strange. I have no idea what we're doing. He pulls me around again so I'm against his chest and I slip my leg between his shivering. He strokes my hair and back soothingly. It's funny how he knows exactly what I need. And soon I am asleep against him again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I am awoken by the sound of my alarm I am alone in bed. I sit up and scan the room. His things are gone and my heart lurches uncomfortably. I finally come to my senses and realise my alarm is still going I get up and hit it off. I feel disappointed and that embarrasses me.

When the door opens I almost jump out of my skin. He's standing there with a tray. I look up at him and he's fully dressed except for his jacket, tie and shoes, his hair is smoothed down. I am standing there with my hand over my chest , my heat hammering as I stare at him in shock. I really did think he left.

"Sorry." He murmurs in an embarrassed tone and puts the tray on the bed, "I made some breakfast, I hope you don't mind."

I shake my head no. My heart is just about slowing down again. He sits down on the bed leaning against the headboard pulling the tray into his lap.

"Sit," he says patting the space next to him, "coffee and pancakes."

I sit next to him and he hands me a plate of fluffy pancakes. They have been drizzled with maple syrup and the scent of them is heavenly.

"You made these?" I ask incredulously as he passes me a knife and fork.

"Mmmhmm, I'm multitalented." He says easily and I look over at him. He's smirking at me and I roll my eyes and dig into the pancakes. And then I moan. They taste so good. These have got to be the best pancakes I have ever tasted.

He grins and digs into his own not before passing me my cup of coffee which he had balanced on the tray in his lap.

"You really made these?" I ask softly as I sip my coffee. They really are heavenly.

"Well my mother is Celine Herondale, home chef extraordinaire ... It would be rather remiss of me not to have picked up anything over the years." He says chuckling softly, "plus the ladies love it." He says nudging me playfully with his shoulder.

I roll my eyes at him but it's only half hearted because I have a smile on my face.

"So how often do you break out the cooking skills for the lucky ladies?" I ask playfully but part of me does want to know.

He colours slightly looking away and i feel confused. Maybe it's too often to count. Oh dear goodness I don't want to know now. I feel my face drain of colour and my stomach drop. How could I think I was special? I feel foolish.

He looks over at me now and I quickly look away turning my attention back to the pancakes and taking another bite.

"Jesus Clary, not like that ..." He says groaning but I refuse to look up at him embarrassed that he can read me so well, he doesn't owe me an explanation. He owes me nothing.

"I didn't say anything..." I say carefully trying to not let my true emotions show again. I feel like an idiot.

"The only 'ladies' I cook for are my mother and grandmother. Occasionally my best friend Isabelle because she's a liability in the kitchen she would probably burn the place down if I didn't help her." He says shaking his head and laughing gently. I look up at him now to check if he is being honest. His eyes are soft and the look on his face is curious and searching. I relax but colour feeling silly for getting so worked up about it.

"Okay." I say quietly nodding at him. I'm not sure what else I can say. I've made things awkward now and I regret it. I turn my attention back to my pancakes and polish off the last few bites.

"I'm not used to telling people about my private life ... That's why I hesitated." He says continuing to explain after a pause.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me. It's none of my business." I say wryly. But I like that he has. That he's letting me in through the walls he's built up for himself. I don't know if I'll be able to do the same though.

"Hmm..." He says cryptically taking my empty plate and coffee cup from me and putting them back on the tray. And he walks out and takes its back to the kitchen. I wonder if I've offended him with my words. God I'm so stupid.

When he comes back in he has his jacket and shoes on now. His tie hanging out of his pocket. He's leaving. I knew it was going to happen but it still makes me feel cold.

"I need to go home and change." He says and I nod at him. Neither of us has mentioned what happened last night and I feel a pang in my chest when I realise he's leaving without addressing it.

I walk him to the door and he stands there and cups my cheek with one hand before pulling away like he's been scalded. Like he didn't realise what he was doing. It unnerves me.

"I'll see you in a few." He says with a tight smile and I look up at him.

"I'll see you soon." I say in return with an equally tight smile. Neither of us really knows what to say. I'm seeing him at work in a couple of hours so its not really goodbye. It's just strange and awkward but we handle it as best we can. The elephant in the room.

When he leaves I clean up in the kitchen and then throw myself back into bed. I need to think. I need to decompress before I go into work or I will explode.

I force myself to get up and have a quick workout in my gym room before I shower and ready myself for work. It helps. It definitely helps.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time I've got to work I've managed to push every single thought of last night out of head. Francois. Jace. Me lying against him in my bed. Shit ... This isn't working as well as I would have hoped. It's only Wednesday and I'm begging for this week to be over. I don't know if I can actually handle it. Maybe I should have stayed home like Jace suggested. If only just to stay away from him.

I know we have a daily catch up scheduled in for lunchtime. I don't know what to make of last night. Breakfast in bed this morning. He cooked for me. It felt intimate but then it wasn't. It was tense and he was gone without bringing up anything to do with last night.

Since he left this morning it has taken over my brain. Why didn't he mention it? Why didn't I mention it? Why should I have to mention it? He was the one who pulled me into his arms. I didn't stop him. God, why didn't I stop him? What did it all mean? He was so kind to me and I didn't understand it.

Then my thoughts turned dark. He did it because he felt sorry for you. He did it because he thought you were easy and he might be able to get In your pants sometime soon. He did it because you practically begged him to stay. How could he say no? You're practically his boss. No he's yours. You can't trust him. Until I wanted to smack my head against the wall.

I had to find him to see how he wanted to process the Roche group debrief meeting after the debacle yesterday. We had one of these after every major client meeting. And we were due to have one at 10am today. I knock on his door and I'm surprised when Camille opens it.

"Clary," she says smiling at me brightly, "are you looking for Jace?" Something about the look on her face, she seems too happy to see me and I know Camille is never happy to look at me no matter how hard she tries to cover it up.

"Good Morning, Camille," I say in a formal tone, "yes of course." What else is there to say. She is basically his PA.

"He's in the debrief meeting for the Roche group." She says a strange look of amusement taking over her face. I ignore it because I'm too busy processing the words she's saying. He's having the meeting. He's having it without me. I'm meant to be there. And Camille clearly knows what's happened by the look on her face. Does everyone know? As far as I'm aware incidents like this are kept confidential on a need to know basis by legal but if Camille knows... She must have heard it from Jace. I feel embarrassment and anger flood through me. How dare he?

"Which room is it in?" I ask stiffly.

"It's almost over now. I'm sure he'll be back any minute." Camille says icily as if she's trying to protect his whereabouts from me. And she's right. I hear the door click open and he's walking through it just as she finished her sentence.

His eyes widen when he sees me. I rearrange my face until it removes all traces of emotion and turn to face him.

"Camille, leave." He says without looking at her. His eyes are trained on me and I stare back at him. He has some explaining to do and he knows it.

"But Mr Herondale, I'm sorting through those files like you asked me to. You said you needed them by lunchtime." She says in a slightly whiny voice. It grates on me and I can see it grates on him too I can see by the way his eye twitches.

"Do I need to repeat myself?" He asks coldly. And for some reason I like the fact that he's so awful to her. It makes me smile on the inside at least.

"No sir." Camille says sourly and she turns and leaves.

"Clary..." He starts his eyes softening as soon as she clicks the door shut behind her.

"Are you gong to tell me what the hell is going on?" I ask coldly cutting him off.

"We had the debrief meeting, I called it in early on my way back from yours." He says carefully. So that's the real reason he left early. He lied to me.

"And pray do tell ... Why wasn't I invited to the meeting?" I ask him coldly.

"I spoke to legal. They advised me to keep you away from all things related to the Roche group until the formal proceedings are over. We're still working with them despite this. It's just the way it has to be. It wasn't personal Clary." He says gently. How could it not be personal? But I stiffen slightly at his words. He had to do it. Is that what he's trying to tell me. But he could have at least given me a heads up.

"How very convenient." I say darkly, "and I suppose you couldn't tell me this?"

"I didn't want you ... I mean if you knew you would have come. And I didn't ... I didn't know if it was the right thing ... You didn't need to be there." He finishes once he finally decides what he's trying to say. I didn't need to be there. Charming. I've been relegated to on 'need to know basis'.

"So does everyone know?" I ask him quietly. I don't want to be the laughing stock of the office.

"No ... I mean we kept he meeting to the normal structure. We just had legal in at beginning with the few who needed to know explaining that an incident had occurred and they signed off confidentiality agreements too. Just the top level directors who interact with the Roche group. Everyone else has been told they aren't allowed to work with them without express consent from myself." He explains. That's only a handful of people from what I know. It makes sense. And I'm relieved slightly. So how did Camille know? I don't know if he's lying to me or not. I don't get why he had to be so cloak and dagger about it.

"Right." I say nodding. I don't know what to say now. I turn my back on him and make my way towards the door.

"Clary ... Please ..." He says and I feel his hand wrap around my wrist pulling me back to face him.

"Please what?" I ask him coldly pulling my wrist out of his grasp, "please don't be annoyed that I'm treating you like a child? Please don't be annoyed at my obvious lack of trust in you to be able to do your job? Please what ... Jace?"

"You know that's not what this is about." He says frowning, "this is just the normal procedure and I'm following it. I was going to discuss in our catch up meeting this afternoon."

"Well good to know." I say turning away from him again. "Good talk Mr Herondale. I'll see you for our catch up meeting."

"Clary..." He says pulling me towards him again, "are you okay? I mean ... Are you really okay?"

"You don't get to do that." I growl, "you can't ask me things like that. It doesn't follow the 'Normal procedure'."

"Shit Clary." He growls looking distressed by my words. His grip on me tightens and I wince. He looks down at my wrist where the bruises from yesterday litter my forearm. They have darkened to a brilliant deep purple. His eyes widen and then he lets go of me almost as if he's afraid to touch me but he can't look away.

"I'm fine." I say quietly.

"Clary about ... What happened last night... Not that ... You and Me..." He says quietly his eyes flick up to mine. He looks uncomfortable. It makes my heart beat rapidly in my chest. I don't like it. I don't like not feeling in control. Is this what he has reduced me to? I won't allow it.

"It didn't mean a thing. Forget it ever happened." I say my face blank. It feels old the right thing to say. He looks hurt but he schools his face until it just as blank as my own. At least we both excel at that. I can trust that he won't be bringing it up again.

"Perfect." He says his tone back to the business like tone he used with me yesterday. He turns from me and makes his way to his desk.

"I'll see you at 12." I say making my way towards his door.

"See you at 12, Clarissa." He says and it makes me shiver when he says my name like that. As if he doesn't know me.

 **So I hope you enjoyed that and thank you so much for your messages of support.**

 **I really don't know if I have it in me to continue but I will try. Please drop me a review if you would like me to continue.**

 **It's been a difficult time for me but I am going to try and push another few updates out over the next few days but I can't promise anything.**

 **So sorry for leaving you hanging for so long that wasn't my intention at all.**

 **Much love x**


	9. Chapter 9

**So another update ... a pre New Years treat.**

We have our meeting at 12. It's in a large boardroom style meeting room. And we're both sitting at opposite ends of the table facing each other. Normally a meeting like this would be had in an office or in one of the smaller meeting rooms. Somewhere more intimate. It's just us here and there is no reason for this. Except that I know I'd rather not be in any situation with him that would lead to close proximity.

Despite me pushing down everything that happened it's bearing down on me already. Pushing me to breaking point. And I know deep down its his arms I want to find solace in. But I won't. I can't.

I'm not even angry anymore. Once I'd calmed down I knew everything that he said had made perfect sense. The only thing that still annoyed me was why he hadn't told me about it first. Why he had made me feel like a fool. That still pissed me off enough to give him an icy reception. I feel strong when I do this. Emotions lead to weakness and I can't let him think I'm weak.

What happened yesterday certainly wasn't helping. I bet he looked down on me now. Poor little Clary. One minute she's in my arms like a damsel in distress and the next she's acting like a crazy bitch. It made my resolve steel even more when I thought like this.

We talk over every point on the itinerary. Our words perfect succinct and to the point without being too concise. We divide up work between us without saying why. We should be working together but both of us knows better than that. We can't work together it would be an exercise in futility. These catch up meetings at the most amount of time I can stomach him for.

Then we reach the point about the Roche group. He keeps his voice level and calm and tells me about it like he is reciting a simple piece of information. Like a well rehearsed waiter reciting a wine list off by heart.

I am not to have any contact with them and the legal team had put one their best lawyers on my case even though it strictly fell under a personal case. They would keep him updated and he would divulge information as he saw fit. They would also keep me updated with any particulars of the case.

Mr Roche Snr had expressed his deepest apologies and advised that Francois would no longer be a part of the Roche group. That his son had pushed him too far this time. He would send a new contact shortly and all our dealings would be with them. He also had his team sign NDAs and he knew to keep Celine out of the loop for now as Jace as requested from him and those within our own company.

That bit I didn't understand. Surely she would eventually find out. But i didn't press it. It was his decision and she was his mother. Surely he was doing it to cause her less stress.

I nodded along as if I was bored by the topic. Then I noticed his demeanour change. He looked more stiff. Almost apprehensive. and then the look disappears.

"HR has advised that you should attend mandatory therapy sessions." He says in an emotionless voice.

I scoff. But I don't say anything. Perfect as if I needed to see a shrink again. But part of me knows I do. I'm already sinking into a black hole again. The only thing keeping me sane is work.

"I hope you noticed the word mandatory, Ms Fray. There will be no conversation about this unless ... You would like to take paid leave and sort out your own therapy."

He says in a cold tone. His tone should hurt me, I know it's designed to hurt me but it doesn't. I won't let it.

"I understand the implication Mr Herondale."

I say in an equally cold tone, "only one stipulation, I use my own therapist, his name is Magnus Bane. He's expensive." Magnus is who I saw when I was in rehab and I occasionally see him when I feel like my life is spiralling again. Of course after the things I've been through therapy is not something new for me. It's a necessity.

"We are happy to work to work with that. Please forward his details to HR and they will arrange it." He says coolly.

"If that's everything." I ask rhetorically getting ready to stand up.

"Don't be so hasty Ms Fray..." He starts, "we haven't even had lunch yet."

"I'll eat at my desk." I say cooly.

"I have a table booked. We have covered every point on this itinerary but I feel we have much more to discuss. Your diary has been cleared." He says smirking at me.

That knocks me for six. But I try not to show it. The asshole. Did he plan to do this all along? Was he was lulling me into a false sense of security? I can't say no to him. He knows it.

"How long should I expect to be away?" I ask him coolly. I'm dreading his answer.

"All afternoon if that's what it takes." He says raising an eyebrow at me waiting for me to challenge him, "you have 15 minutes if there are any tasks you need to pass on. Do it now. Meet me in my office. I don't want us to be late."

I want to scowl at him but instead I give him a bright smile and say "See you in 15 minutes Mr Herondale." Kill them kindness that's what they say. Two can play at this game. And when I see his eye twitch in annoyance I know I've got to him. I turn around and bite back a smile. He's going to wish he never started this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I go over to his office 15 minutes later I've managed to delegate all the things I need to do and it annoys me. I know my team are capable but I like to have oversight of what they're doing. I like to know exactly what's going on and he's robbed me of that. I don't bother knocking and I walk straight in. He doesn't deserve that courtesy.

And I don't expect what I see next.

Camille is sitting on his top of his desk right next to him. And they're both laughing heartily. Her skirt has hitched up a few inches revealing the cool white skin of her thighs to him. She has one of her hands on his forearm clutching it as she tips her head back laughing.

I feel myself pale at the sight and my heart falter. I want to turn around and run right out and I have no idea why so instead I collect myself and clear my throat.

He looks up when he hears me. But he doesn't move. His eyes sparkle mischievously and I don't know what to think. Did he plan this?

"Jace..." She says in a seductive tone, "why don't you ditch that redhead and we can have lunch together instead?"

I clear my throat again, louder this time and she jumps up almost immediately in fright. She stands up and smooths down her skirt and looks up at me abashed.

"Clary, I didn't see you there." She says smiling at me sweetly. The poisonous bitch.

"Clearly." I say in a monotone voice staring her down until her smile finally falters.

"I was just leaving." She says quickly gathering up some bits of paper from Jace's desk and heading towards the door.

"I'll see you later Jace," she calls over her shoulder.

"See you Camille." He says smoothly as she heads out of the door.

"Ready?" I ask him sweetly, "I wouldn't want us to miss your reservation." He must be trying to get a rise out of me. I won't give him the satisfaction.

"Yes, Ms Fray." He says standing up and pulling his jacket on as if nothing just happened, "After you."

The cab ride over to the restaurant is full of perfunctory questions. He asks me if I had an issues with handing my tasks over, I tell him no. That my team are more than equipped to handle it. He asks me some more basic questions. And I reply as best I can. I can't even look at him though.

When we finally get to the restaurant I see it an expensive Chinese restaurant that I had been meaning to try and that all the tables are small booths. Designed for people to sit in groups of two. Side by side. He had to have known this. My stomach drops at the thought of sitting next to him in such an enclosed space for hours on end. Then I get a flash of him and Camille sitting at his desk laughing and it's gone. The feeling in my stomach is replaced by a coldness that fills me to my chest.

We are seated and he sits as close to me as he can so I shift a little and so does he. Closer than before. Then I move again but so does he. And this carries on until I am practically falling out of my seat.

"Are you comfortable, Ms Fray?" He asks me lightly not looking at my face.

"Very." I say adjusting my legs which causes me to unbalance and tip sideways. He catches my arm without looking up and shifts on the seat pulling me with him until we are both side by side again. Back where we started. He doesn't say a word just casually picks up the menu and starts looking over it. I blush and I don't bother trying to move again despite the proximity of his body. God I hate him right now.

The waiter finally arrives to take our drinks order and starts reciting the vintage specials they have acquired. I feel myself tense at the mention of alcohol. It's an unwelcome feeling. I didn't expect to react like this and makes me embarrassed. I pretend to be engrossed in my menu. And I feel Jace's gaze flicker over to me almost imperceptibly and then it's gone again.

"No alcohol," he says in an easy tone, "this is a business meeting after all." Making it sound like that was his intention all along.

He orders us two mocktails at the suggestion of the waiter and he finally leaves.

I would tell him he didn't have to do that but I refuse to acknowledge it. He doesn't deserve it. At least I don't think he does.

"Do you know what you'd like to order." He asks simply breaking the silence. I haven't looked up at him once since we sat down in the cab.

"I'm not hungry." I say back before I can stop myself. It's true. I don't know how I managed to eat breakfast this morning but I have lost my appetite thoroughly. I always do in times of stress and after what happened last night it's par for the course. The fact that I'll be going through a court case it stresses me out more than I'd like to let on. I've been through this before and I know my past will have a way of biting me. It's just a matter of time.

"You have to eat." He says and I can detect a hint of frustration in his tone that I'm sure he didn't mean to be there. I try not to mistake it for him caring but part of me wants him to.

"You can order for me." I say shaking my head. I know I'm being difficult but I can't help it. Help the fact that the situation has become so elaborately confusing.

"I don't know what you like." He says quietly and he sounds genuinely nervous. My mouth twitches into a smile that I can't help. I can't imagine whats making him nervous and it makes me want to laugh but I hold back.

"Surprise me." I say simply looking up at him finally and he opens his mouth to speak but falters when he sees my smile. It's a genuine one.

"Okay." He says nodding as the high points of his cheeks turn slightly pink. And he hides behind the menu.

I bite back a giggle and suddenly I feel relaxed. I don't know how he does it. When we're not having a battle of wits these little things he does calm me down so completely.

When the waiter comes back he orders and assortment of dishes from the menu. And I blink at him. It sounds like too much food for two people but I guess I don't have a choice now.

While we're waiting for our food to arrive I sip on my mocktail. It's delicious. I admire our surroundings too. The restaurant really is beautiful. It's like they brought nature indoors.

"Breathtaking." He says turning to me with a look on his face that I can't read. It still makes me colour this time.

"It is. It's like having nature indoors." I say making polite conversation. What else am I to do? I'm not sure I could stand a 3 hour stand off with him. Now that I've calmed down I know I just need to be professional.

He just chuckles and shakes his head.

"What's so funny?" I ask perturbed.

"Nothing at all." He says smirking, "nothing at all."

I sigh and return to gazing around at the restaurant. It's going to be difficult to make this work I know that now that we have accumulated so much history in such a short amount of time. Last night is like the elephant in the room.

"So as I said before... I need to find out more about you so I know where your strengths lie. I know out of everyone you are probably the most well equipped to teach me about the business but first I need to learn about you. There's a lot I don't know." He says turning to me in a businesslike voice but it's not cold like earlier in the meeting room. He's so full of warmth right now I don't know what to think. This is why people like him. Just like Celine said he could have anyone eating out of the palm of his hand if he wanted to.

"I hear you're doing quite well without me." I say looking up at him and shrugging. It's true. He's managed very well so far without me. Including the improvements he made on the Roche presentation. He is more competent at this than I ever will be.

I know that much and I know it should worry me but instead it makes me feel safe. I know deep down that he has my back especially after what happened last night. And I'm even starting to understand why he didn't tell me about the meeting. I haven't been myself all day at all. Who knows what would have happened if I went to that meeting. It was too soon and he was right to keep me out of it. I can admit that to myself now but not him.

"I've been using your case files and notes, you're very thorough. Mother advised me that would be the best way to move forward in your absence." He says. That surprises me. That Celine told him to do that. That she trusts that I'm enough.

"I see." I say nodding.

"And in turn feel free to ask me anything you want." He says and I can feel his gaze piercing me so I turn to face him. His eyes are warm and it startles me for a moment then I quickly recover. He's switched back over to the Jace of yesterday, the Jace this morning. And part of me sighs in relief. Now that my anger has dissipated I want that Jace back. I need him. And that scares me so much.

"Go ahead." I say simply and this time I don't turn away from him. If this is what he wants he can have it. I don't know what he thinks he will find.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So he asks me everything about me and more than I expect. Where I studied. NYU. What I studied. Art of course. Was I born and raised in New York. I tell him yes. Not that I think it's a pertinent question but I'm trying to be polite. Maybe if we get through these questions quick enough he'll let me go. And then I can go lock myself away in my office away from him. Away from all the things he's making me feel.

The starters arrive and the waiter presents them to us one by one and tells Jace he has picked the best options on the menu. The portions are tiny and I can see why he has ordered so much. He tells me to eat and I have a few bites not to be rude.

I ask him where he studied to be polite and he tells me he went to Cambridge to study Economics for one year but he hated it. It was his fathers choice but after the first year he transferred to UCL in London and enjoyed himself a lot more. He hated being out of London and so far away from his friends. I don't ask for these explanations he just tells me and it doesn't feel awkward at all. He tells me his father resides just outside of London in Surrey but he has townhouses in Fulham and properties in Chelsea and Central London which Jace tends to stay in depending on his fathers moods. I nod all of it sounds like a different world to me a different life. It sounds lonely too the way he describes it and I can help but feel sympathy for him.

He asks me about my family and I tell him my mother still lives in New York and don't elaborate. He doesn't press me which I am thankful for. And I don't ask about his family in return.

He asks me about all of the courses I've taken and how I came to be in the role and i tell him the condensed version leaving out my history. It's the truth just not the whole truth.

Then he asks me why I didn't pursue art and I stiffen. All it makes me thing of is the part of my past that I most want to forget. He notices my change in demeanour and looks confused.

"I did for a while ... After university ... It didn't agree with me." I say shrugging. I'm barely able to get the words out.

"It didn't agree with you?" He asks raising an eyebrow and it's the first time he's questioned one of my responses.

"Yes. It didn't agree with me." I say shifting my gaze away down to my plate of uneaten food.

"You haven't eaten anything." He says in an almost pained tone.

"I'm not hungry." I say looking up repeating the line like a broken record. He doesn't look impressed with my response.

"You need to eat Clary." He says sighing. "I won't let you make yourself sick." The look he's giving me is pained and it makes me feel awful.

"I'm not yours to look after." I mutter uncomfortably casting my gaze downwards.

He tips my chin upwards and I gasp at the contact even though its brief.

"If I you don't eat ... I'll feed you myself. That's a promise." He says lightly but I can tell by the look in his eyes he means it.

My eyes widen fractionally and he smirks at me daring me to respond.

I'm about to retort when the waiter comes to clear our starters away. And Jace makes some easy conversation with him and I'm off the hook.

He brings our mains shortly after. I force myself to eat now after his threat and I realise that I'm hungrier than I thought I was and the food is delicious.

We talk through all the key client groups and the main points about each of them. I tell him interesting personal facts about each of them which he wouldn't be able to find in their files. He's amused by this and the mood has greatly relaxed.

We move on to staff now and go through all the directors giving our honest view of their strengths and weaknesses. Also what we think of them on a personal level. And then we move on to senior level staff.

"Camille." I say finally I've been avoiding her name for a while, "she hates me."

"She doesn't hate you ..." Jace says chuckling, "she's just ... Well it must be hard for her knowing that before you came along she was set to be a director of this company and now she's nothing but a glorified PA. It's jealousy I guess."

"What do you think of her?" I ask.

"She's good at what she does and she's been at the company for so long that she understands what's needed. She's not talented though. There's a reason she's stuck where she is and that's not because of you despite what she might think. That's because she just doesn't have what it takes to get there." He says in a serious tone.

"I'm surprised she hasn't moved on elsewhere yet. What do you think of her personally?" I ask carefully. I've been wanting to ask him this since I saw them in their office together this afternoon but I didn't think I would be able to. Not in such a casual manner.

"She's pretty but too irritating to deal with on a daily basis. She doesn't do anything I couldn't be asking the receptionist to do. I'm thinking of having her transferred to client services to help them. She would be more useful there." He says shrugging and he doesn't seem to get my meaning. Or he does and he's just playing dumb.

"Are you sure ... I mean ... You're pretty friendly with her. It might ruin your ..." I start unsure how of how to say what I'm trying to say. I can't believe I'm asking this now. But what have I got to lose?

"Not really." He says cutting off me off, "She knows I have no interest in her despite her best efforts. I flatter her when it suits me to get the best response out of her. Like today. I asked her where the best place to take you for lunch would be. You'd think I asked her to lunch the way she reacted. She's much too old for me and I'm not into blondes I must say." He smirks as he says the this and the look he gives me when he says that last line makes me flush hot and cold. He's teasing me but there's something more there and I push it down.

"What?" I ask him confused, "what do you mean ... you asked her where to take me for lunch?"

"I actually didn't have a reservation for lunch at all. I got Camille to call this in as a favour. She does have her uses as I said." He says holding up his hands in admittance.

"Why?" I ask him, "why couldn't we just have stayed in the office?"

"Because ... I decided I wanted some alone time with you, Clary. And I wanted us both to relax and I knew the best place for that was outside the office. These past few days have been stressful to say the least and I feel like we're not really getting the best out of each other. I want to work with you and I can't do that until you trust me. You know we need to work together. And right now I know things are in a strange place but I just need you to be honest with me." He says earnestly. And I want to help him, I do and I feel as long as he's honest with me we can make this work.

"About what?" I ask hesitantly. I'm afraid of what he might want to know.

"Do you trust me Clary?" He asks gently and he seems so nervous again.

"I don't know." I say quietly.

"You do know. Please just be honest with me." He says his eyes boring into mine and I can't look away.

"I do. I do trust you." I say softly and I know it's the truth.

He breathes a sigh of relief.

"Good." He says nodding, "because this is going to be hard enough without you on my side." And just like that the moment is gone and we're back to business. Maybe there was nothing there at all.

"I don't understand." I say blinking.

"I think it's time to restructure... I know everyone here does a wonderful job but I feel like some of the way we do things in teams outside your own is outdated." He says sighing, "it's not as bad as it could be but it's the same as when I worked for my father for a year. People run the same business for so long and work with the same teams. The outcome is always positive always the same. But it could be better. So much could be better. I mean really we shouldn't be presenting to clients ourselves. You don't have the time for it and neither do I. It's not how things should be." He explains.

"I understand what you're saying but I don't think Celine would agree to it." I say softly, "I mean it's not for a lack of trying on my part she just about let me restructure my own team."

"I know but I'll bring her around don't you worry about that. But before we start this I need your input on the best way forward. I can see how I think things should be but I will need you to tell me where I've got it wrong. I'll need your time and effort to be with me on this so you will have to get used to delegating your key tasks." He says firmly.

"I understand." I say. I get it now why he's being so good to me. So careful. Turning the charm on and part of me is disappointed but I push it down. This is business. He needs me for business only and anything else is just a kindness on his part.

"Now, what do you say we get some dessert?" He says winking at me.

"Yes please." I say smiling but it doesn't reach my eyes and I hope he doesn't notice.

Dessert is divine and when we get back to the office I ask him to give me a few days to get my team in order.

But really the thing I need to get in order is my head and my heart.

Because I know despite everything I'm feeling right now. I mean nothing to him. This is just a world he's been forced into because I couldn't fill Celine's shoes.

He's making the best of a bad situation and just as Celine said there's nothing Jace can't do. So I resolve the best thing I can do for him and for Celine is to help him.

My head is so messed up right now that I don't even know if what I'm feeling is genuine or a product of what happened. I hope my meetings with Magnus will help me resolve this.

I know it's not real. It can't be.

 **So this chapter is a slight mess but I had to get it out. I didn't intend on having Clary come to that conclusion but as I was editing it ... it just happened.**

 **I think after what happened to her and what happened between her and Jace it would be natural for her to be all over the place and to feel something for the person who helped her.**

 **But work wise I think they're going to get there haha ...**

 **Let me know what you think. This chapter probably could have done with some serious beta-ing but I get so impatient.**

 **What do you think will happen next?**

 **On a plus note I went to see 'harry Potter and the cursed child' plays yesterday and when I got home I saw that Lily Collins had gone on the same day too ... I would have loved to have run into her but alas.**

 **Reviews are appreciated.**

 **Much love x**


	10. AN

Authors Note:

Hi all!

It's been a while since I've updated any of these stories ... some longer than others. And I just wanted to let you know that yes I will be continuing these stories but it will take some time. I'll probably be working backwards starting with bringing my newer stories to completion first.

I think in terms of writing I have too many stories on the go and I'm going to work on completing the ones I have at the moment before even thinking about posting anymore. I have so many ideas and stories I would love to write but I need to complete these initial ones.

It's so difficult for me at the moment with literally coming into what is the busiest I have ever been and also wanting to continue these stories for you. I'm literally quite exhausted.

Be patient with me and leave me some encouragement. I've had a few sweet reviews and pms lately that have been so nice and made me think about what I need to do to get some chapters out. Hence this note. Everytime I see a new review or pm in my inbox with some positivity it really helps.

But right now everything I write feels so wrong or just not right and in fitting with the overall story I am trying to tell. Maybe it's just this place I'm in right now.

Thank you to everyone who has read my stories so far and who I hope will continue to read them. Your reviews mean the world to me.

So right now the plan is to keep writing 'Who's Boss' & 'It's Christmas' to completion as those are the clearest in my head right now. All the other stories I will need to get back into after and I promise I will write each one to the end.

Thanks for all your support.

Much love ...


	11. Chapter 10

**So this chapter wasn't in the original plan for the story but one reviewer did suggest it and I thought why not.**

 **Not sure when the next chapter will be out but keep reviewing because it inspires me so much.**

 **So I hope you enjoy this ..**

I lie across the couch with my eyes closed and take a deep breath. I don't even know where to begin and I know it's always difficult for me to do this again when it's been some time.

Magnus he's been there for me for such a long time. The therapy sessions I had with him when I was in rehab had been part of what brought me back from the brink. He hadn't been like any of the other therapists with their almost accusatory questions and unfeeling eyes.

"Clary, we've been here for 30 minutes and you haven't said a word, I know that your employer is paying for this but I would really like to at least establish why you're here today." Dr Bane says in his soothing tone.

"I'm spiralling... I think." I say finally with a sigh.

I know I need to talk and get out whatever is in my system before the darkness takes over again. It's only a matter of time.

"What happened to make you feel this way? I know last time you visited you were feeling quite content ... what's changed?" He asked again in that voice that I can't help but respond to.

So I tell him. I tell him about Francois and what he did to me. And for once he's quiet. I tell him about Jace helping me and how it made me feel weak. I tell him it's all my fault. I tell him as if I'm reeling off my grocery list.

"I'm so sorry Clary, I had no idea ..." he says his voice not as calm as it's meant to be. I can tell he's struggling with my news and that's why I can't look at him. Magnus is like a good friend now and I know he cares for me more than he should. Which is why I do my sessions facing away from him so I can't see his face.

"It is what it is. I can't change it." I say simply.

In the life that I've had so far I've had much worse happen to me but I thought at least now I had finally pushed past that chapter of my life. That I was finally settled and I was done with done with all the pain.

"You didn't do anything wrong. You must know that." Magnus says reading between the lines.

He knows I have a tendency to blame myself when anything goes wrong. And even now I feel it bearing down on me.

"Mags be objective." I say sighing. I know that he cares for me and sometimes that can cloud his judgement.

"Clary, I can't let you push yourself into that dark place again just after we've made so much progress." He says firmly.

"I can't promise that." I say softly.

"Do you truly think it's your fault?" He asks and his voice takes that objective tone. And I'm so glad.

"Maybe. I mean ... there's got to be a reason these things happen to me." I whisper barely able to get the words out.

"And what would that be?" He asks again pushing me to keep talking.

"I deserve it. With ... him ... with Sebastian I let him put me in that position I wanted to impress him so much ... I had nobody else you know after what happened with my parents and ... with Jon ... and I did so many things that were just plain wrong." I say after a long pause, I didn't want to bring this up again but I know it all stems from here, all the pain in my life and it just keeps coming, "I know I got hurt but I hurt people too. I got in too deep. Maybe this is my punishment."

"You think you deserve to be punished?" Magnus asks carefully.

"Yes." I say simply before my throat constricts as my eyes burn with unshed tears, "After what happened. It was all my fault ... and then I can't get clean no matter how hard I try. I think I've finally made it and then I'm back there again ... a dirty whore. Maybe my father was right."

"Clary, I think we have a lot to work through here. A lot to rework through. I'm going to write to your employer and recommend we increase your sessions to twice a week." Magnus says sighing and I hear the scratch of his pen against paper as he writes notes for the first time in our session today.

"I can't do that. I have too much to do and Jace needs my help with the business and reworking the current strategy." I say sitting up and finally looking at him.

"Do you not think your health is more important?" He says raising an eyebrow at me.

"Mags please... just ... one a week session. It's just ... I can't leave him like that it's unfair on him." I say shaking my head.

"Why is it unfair on him? What makes you think that?" He asks hitting the nail right on the head as he always does.

I blink at him and then I finally say the words I've been holding back.

"I owe him." I say uncomfortably.

"Because he helped you?" Magnus asks gently. He's trying to coax it or of me and it works.

"Yes. In more ways than one ... he's here because I can't do this on my own ... and for what he did for me ... of course I owe him." I say squeezing my eyes shut.

It's painful to go over it all again. Jace is here because I can't manage the business on my own and I have to do that because Celine is dying. I feel so useless when I think this. There's nothing I can do to help Celine and I just can't do anything right. Look at the mess I'm in now. If it wasn't for Jace things would be much worse. So much worse as much as I wouldn't like to admit this to him.

"Clary, yes I know you feel grateful but I'm sure he doesn't think you owe him anything." Magnus says in his objective therapist voice.

I open my eyes and look at him.

"Everyone wants something Dr Bane." I say darkly, "I know that all too well. Maybe he won't say it now but eventually ... I'm sure he will collect."

"Maybe, maybe not. I don't know Jace but I don't think that's the problem." Magnus says sagely, "I think the real issue is that you feel indebted to him. What do you think he wants from you?"

I colour at this. What do I think he wants from me? I think I know what he wants but I might be wrong. I haven't exactly been very clear headed lately. Is this all in my head?

"I don't think he's going to ask me for anything ... he's not like that ... it's just ... I don't know okay. Does that make you happy?" I say sighing in frustration.

"You seem confused. Has he done anything to make you think he wants something from you..." Magnus presses.

And I think back to the first time we met and I wonder how differently things could have gone had I just stopped for a moment. Had I reigned in my need to feel superior because I was annoyed at him. What would have happened? I just don't know.

Would we have ended up in this same place? What if we had met somewhere else. What would have happened then? I push that thought down and try to answer the question Magnus asked me.

"With Jace ... it's complicated ... the first time we met ... well we couldn't stand each other and then ... well if it wasn't for him I think we would have had a repeat of what happened last time. And if it did ... I don't think I'd be here right now." I say my voice breaking as I try to tell him how I'm feeling but it hurts too much. I'm trying to vocalise my thoughts but failing as the despair takes over me again.

I see Magnus's eyes widen just for a fraction of a second and then he's back to himself again.

"Are you having suicidal thoughts again?" Magnus asks me and I can tell he's trying to hide the emotion in his voice.

"No ... that's not exactly it ... I'm hurting all the time Magnus. I just want to retreat into myself but Jace ... he won't let me ... it's like he keeps pulling me back ... and I don't get how he does it ... I just can't quite work him out ... I don't know what he truly wants from me ... what he expects ... and I don't know if I'll be able to repay him ..." I say quietly as all of thoughts and feelings of the last few days come pouring out of me.

"Clary ... not every relationship in life is based on currency." Magnus says sighing.

He's talking about the past now. And he doesn't mean just money I know he doesn't mean just that. But so far everyone I've ever cared about has tried to take something from me and that's why I think I'm better off alone. I gave my Mother a good sizeable portion of my court case winnings and we barely speak now. Anger wells up inside me when I think of her and how she used me. Pretending it was all for my own good. When really all she wanted was money. My eyes sting and I blink the tears back.

"Are you sure about that? I mean he wouldn't do that I don't think without some sort of motive ... he's just ... too good to me. It's not normal." I say trying to sound convincing but my heart isn't in it.

"Explain?" Magnus says not looking up as he starts to write on his clipboard again.

"He just looks after me in a way that no one has for a long time. He lets me be and he makes me feel valued. I don't know ... he makes me feel like me again. The me I was before my life went to shit. And then I realise it's just work and that ... he needs me that's why or he wouldn't be so good to me." I say staring at my fingernails.

"Do you have feelings for him?" Magnus asks simply.

My head jerks up and I blink at him and he cocks his head to one side expectantly. I can't think about that right now. I just can't. I don't want to. I let Magnus's earlier words sink in.

"I thought I might ... but I think you're right in saying I feel indebted to him. I think that's what it is." I say quickly trying to avoid thinking about it too deeply. Magnus is too perceptive and he knows me all too well.

"It is natural to feel something for someone who helped you..." Magnus says pushing me to speak again.

"I know. But it's not real. I see that now. The situation has made it feel that way." I say nodding in agreement.

"You're entitled to make your own decision on what this is but I think we still have a lot to work through." Magnus says smiling because he can see right through me, "I can't tell you what to feel Clary ... I can't tell you whether you're lying to yourself or not. Only you know that."

I blanch at his words

"I'm not lying to myself!" I cry out defensively.

"That's not my call and unfortunately your time is up Clary." Magnus says smiling sweetly.

"You did that on purpose." I accuse as my face floods with colour.

"Have a think about it and we can discuss it at our next session." Magnus says as his smile grows wider.

He's too much. And he's gotten me to the one thing I thought I wouldn't discuss with him. He knew exactly what he was doing. I should have never mentioned Jace I know that now.

"Crafty Magnus, no wonder I have trust issues, even my own therapist is trying to dupe me." I say rolling my eyes.

"So two sessions a week ... one at the start of the week and one in the middle." Magnus says ignoring me and scribbling says away on his pad.

"Fine." I say nodding, "Can the second one be call in?"

I know there's no way out of this and if I disagree Magnus will have to contact HR to force me. I don't need the extra stress.

"We both know you're busy and unless you have to be here you will keep pushing it back. So I can't agree to that." He says looking up at me seriously.

"Fine." I groan.

"So have a think about your relationship with Jace Herondale, that's your homework, biscuit." Magnus says smiling sweetly again.

I sigh and roll my eyes at him. Magnus isn't going to let go anytime soon.

"There's nothing more to say on the matter." I say huffing.

"Now who's trying to dupe who." Magnus says grinning.

I shake my head and I wonder how this all happened. Just little over a week ago since meeting him and now slowly Jace Herondale is working his way to occupying my every thought and sometimes even my dreams.

I guess Magnus is right. I do need to talk about this before it consumes me completely.

I feel indebted to him that much is true. That's all it is. Nothing more.

 **I took a while to finish this chapter and it feels like a bit of a mess but I guess it gives you a good idea of what is going on in Clary's head.**

 **Are you missing Jace yet?**

 **I have a couple of chapters in the works but I'm not sure if any of them will be the one I post next.**

 **The next few chapters will be Clary and Jace back at work. And I have a few ideas of what I'm going to write but if you have anything you would like to see pop it in a review ... you never know it might make its way into the story like this chapter.**

 **Drop me a review, I do really miss you guys.**

 **And do read my other stories in the meantime. I am contemplating posting the next chapter of 'It's Christmas.' ... I just need some motivation.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Just ... i feel like it's been so long and I miss you guys.**

 **The next few chapters were so much fun to write and I'm still editing them but ply me with reviews and I'm sure it will help me fix them faster.**

 _Six weeks later._

After weeks of face to face sessions including some additional call in sessions Magnus has finally allowed me to switch to one session a week via phone call. Not that I don't like seeing Magnus but it has been so time consuming and emotionally draining.

Am I better?

I'm a lot better than I was when all of this happened. I don't wake up in a cold sweat anymore after having nightmares about that night and so many other things that have crept to the surface since. At least they're not every night anymore. I call that progress.

The only thing still at the back of my mind is the court case. It makes me nervous that it's going to take time to get resolved. I get updates every so often and so far it looks like everything is going to plan and they won't need me for much at all beyond our initial meetings. I still wonder whether it will be for the best. Part of me is still worried that they'll drag up my past. The previous case was settled privately in the end so all public records were redacted. I should have nothing to worry about, but it worries me that it's all been too easy. Surely something will go wrong with my bad luck. I try not to think about it too often though. It is what it is.

It's taken a while but I'm just glad things are slowly getting back to normal. At work I'm back in the flow of things and I've finally been allowed to deal with external clients again. That and I've been working pretty much non stop with Jace to get this new business plan ready to present to the board in a couple of months.

We're back to normal now. Me and Jace. Or we're more normal now than we ever have been.

The thing is we're so comfortable around each other now. I don't think there has been a day in six weeks I haven't either been working with him or on the phone to him. It's hard not to feel comfortable around someone when you're spending that much time together.

And Jace well he's definitely making sure to keep me on side. It's not that he's handling me like I'm something broken but he is definitely being careful to some extent. And I don't mind when it's him funnily enough. Since that lunch we have both been ourselves with each other and it's nice to be able to do that again. To be able to talk to someone so freely.

Yes it's mainly about work but sometimes we just talk. It's hard not to otherwise I think we would have died from boring each other to death. Once we sat there both watching the same show on Netflix while on the phone at our respective apartments that was until Jace gave in and told me he was coming over teasing me saying it was getting weird listening to my heavy breathing over the phone. He turned up with snacks and we sat down and chilled out for an entire day with no mention of work whatsoever. It was really nice.

So safe to say things were normal between us, as normal as things could be when it came to me and Jace. And I had gotten over my infatuation with him or whatever it was. He didn't mention that night again and neither did I. It made pretending it never happened easier.

He was my boss and he was also my friend and that was all really. Us spending time together socially was bound to happen due to the amount of time we spent working together. But it was still mainly more work than anything else of course.

So that leads to today. We are both going to LA to present to a client who was a good friend of Celine's. They both met when they started out and were now obviously in good positions in their respective companies. This was going to be my first client presentation since the incident and Jace had come along to 'hold my hand'. Not that he had said that but I could read between the lines.

It was an important pitch and I knew he was just trying to make sure I didn't have a freak out and run for the hills. It wasn't going to happen but I understood why he thought it might. I was the right fit to pitch to the client so that had swayed it in the end. I knew enough about the company and I had attended some calls Celine had with them previously so had a good knowledge of who we were dealing with. Jace was just going to be on standby should I need him which I assured him I wouldn't.

He made some excuse about wanting to attend an exhibition in LA which was on he next morning. Usually we just sent the head of sales down or attended the same show when it was on in New York but seeing as we were already going to LA he had said it would be a good opportunity for both of us.

So that brings me to this morning.

Jace is picking me up in 15 minutes and we're heading to the airport. I have my bag packed for three days. One outfit change for when we get to the hotel today before meeting the client. One for the exhibition tomorrow and a casual outfit to travel back in the night after. I also packed some evening wear just in case.

Two nights with Jace. My stomach does a little flip at the thought. It's not like we haven't been working nights together for a while now but this somehow this feels different. I'm glad we have our own hotel rooms otherwise the thought would make me a little uneasy. The idea of being outside our usual routine is what makes me feel like something could go wrong. That I could slip up. That we both could end up doing something that would mess up this easy relationship we had built up.

Jace texts me when he's downstairs and I grab all my bags and head out of my apartment and towards the lift. As I'm going down I think about the fact that I haven't eaten or had a cup of coffee this morning. I know I'll get the chance to get something at the airport but it still annoys me that most of the time I still feel too sick to have breakfast.

When I get downstairs Jace is parked outside and he looks way too perky for someone who is awake at 4am in the morning. He grins at me when he sees the less than pleased look on my face and jumps out the car to take my bags from me and pop them into his trunk.

I roll my eyes at him but let him help me. Ever the gentlemen when he wants to be.

"Someone hasn't had their coffee this morning." He says in amused tone as he opens my door for me too.

I know he's doing it to wind me up because he knows I'm too sleep deprived to fight him on it. He knows how much I hate being pandered to but I know part of him can't ignore his upbringing and high society manners and the other part is just to see the look of mild discomfort on my face.

When I sit down in the car the aroma of coffee hits me immediately and I look over at him with a mildly appreciative look.

He has two cups of coffee sitting between us and a bag of something that I can only assume is breakfast.

"You brought me coffee..." I say biting back the smile on my lips. He nods and passes me the cup and picks up his own to take a sip.

"And breakfast ... the things I do for you, darling." he adds handing me the bag which I find had my favourite breakfast muffin it in.

He has a habit of throwing pet names for me on the end of his sentences and I allow it because I know Jace is a terrible flirt and wouldn't be able to function without doing it. And I let it slide because I know it doesn't mean anything. It only means he's comfortable with me now we are past the formalities. I think if I tried to get him to stop he would be doing it more often just to annoy me.

"You are too good to me." I say smiling now because it's true. He didn't have to get me this on his way, he could have waited until we got to the airport. I don't even question that none of the coffee places near us are open at this time. He has his ways and I don't ask. Usually something to do with a pretty girl so I definitely don't want to know.

"Well ... it was for my benefit too, you are a nightmare without caffeine in you ..." he says smirking at me, "I'm not ready to deal with that at 4am."

I know he's only half joking. It's no surprise that he knows this about me seeing as we have been working together so much over the last few weeks. Breakfast has become a regular component of our meetings because he has noticed how I don't function without it. I'm not really a breakfast person but usually it's part of my routine I and do have it regularly. The thing is after the incident I usually feel too nauseated to eat after waking up from the nightmares I've been having so I've stopped. By the time I get to work the journey in has made me ravenous so I need to eat. Of course I haven't told him the reason.

"Well either way ... thank you." I say because I'm genuinely glad he brought it for me. I really really needed a cup of proper coffee. Not the filter crap I have at my apartment. Anyone knows if they want my gratitude or thanks a cup of coffee is always a good way to go.

"You're welcome." He says giving me a small smile putting his coffee back down and starting the car.

I lean back into the car seat and enjoy my breakfast as we make our way to the airport. It's an easy life with Jace when we're both in the right mood.

Of course we still argue sometimes. The work that we're doing does cause us to disagree on things as there is always more than one option. The arguments are mainly debate like but there have been a few times where one of us has stormed out in frustration. We both know how to push each other's buttons and of course it's bound to happen since we've been working together pretty much non stop and alone for the majority of it. The work we are doing is confidential until it's been presented and signed off by the board. It's usually okay though we cool down and come back with a peace offering and a compromise. The longest one of us has taken to calm down is an hour and it was Jace who came and found me hiding on the roof of our building staring out at the skyline. He told me he had ordered some Chinese and that we should probably eat because he didn't have the energy to argue with me anymore. It had been enough to break the ice and we had settled back down to it. The truth is the work we are doing is too important to let our own personal feelings get in the way.

"You're way too perky for this early in the morning." I say as he drives along. It's true he seems extra excited this morning. I can feel it practically radiating off him.

"I'm a morning person ... what can I say?" He says easily but the tone of his voice tells me it's something else.

It's true though, whereas I make it a point to stay in a routine which allows me to wake up early and feel rested coupled with a heavy reliance on caffeine otherwise. Jace can pull an all nighter get a couple of hours of sleep and still look fresh faced the next day as if that wasn't the case. It's one of the things that I am genuinely envious of. And one of those things that makes me want to kick him out of his seat when we stay up working all night and he calls me excitedly at 5am telling me to get into the office as soon as possible because he's had a new idea.

"You look really excited though ..." I press him teasingly. There's something else I know it.

"You're imagining it..." he says not even glancing at me as he says it. Totally busted. I peer over at him until he gives me a furtive glance and looks away quickly when he sees I'm still watching him.

"Go on ... tell me ... I'm going to get it out of you, you know that right?" I say playfully and he sighs and gives me a look to say he doesn't know how he puts up with me.

"It's nothing ... I just haven't been able to travel since I've been here it's nice to not be cooped up in indoors all day ... I hate that more than anything," he admits sighing as if he's trying hard to hold it back, "it's almost been 2 months and I guess I'm looking forward to the break."

It's true we have been working really hard, long hours that take up most of the week and weekend too. I'm used to working extra hours but this is starting to border on ridiculous. I know it's only for a little while longer so I don't mind it. If we can sort out this plan it will mean big things for the company. I'm both excited and terrified at the change it will bring about.

"You do realise that this is going to be a working trip right?" I ask him lightly.

"You're doing the presentation, not me, and then we just have to network a bit at the exhibition ... that is child's play ..." Jace says shaking his head and grinning, "and we'll have spare time in the afternoon and evenings ... I'm sure 'Women's Household Weekly' will offer to take us out to seal the deal ... that's hardly working compared to what we've been doing over the past 6 weeks or so."

"Very true and yes I'm sure they will..." I say nodding in agreement, "but I didn't know you were feeling so claustrophobic ... if we had enough time it could have been a road trip... bet you would have loved that."

"Yeah that would have been fun ... although I'm not sure about the company ..." he teases giving me a wink.

"Are you trying to offend me?" I ask in mock irritation because I know he's only messing with me.

"Maybe ..." he says smirking.

"Have you had enough of me already?" I ask him genuinely curious.

"Nah ... you're alright ... but I'm not sure how far you would get on our road trip your knee length dresses and heels..." he says so casually that it takes me a moment to register the insult.

"I know how to be casual ..." I say looking down at my attire now. I'm dressed in jeans and a t-shirt with an oversized band hoodie. Remnants of my childhood that actually don't have bad memories attached. They're comfortable and I don't often get the chance to wear them.

I have packed some stuff for the LA heat but I'm not going to wear it on the plane. I actually had a lot of fun packing for the this trip.

"Yeah... I haven't seen much evidence of that..." he says with a hint of amusement that doesn't sit well with me.

"Well ... I don't need to dress like a teenager to feel good about myself ..." I say sourly. Somehow him making fun of the way I dress is annoying me more than it should. I know he's not being remotely serious but I can't help it and it embarrasses me.

"I was just teasing ..." he says smirking and I can hear in his voice that he's enjoying the fact that he's gotten to me, "sometimes I think my mum has rubbed off on you too much ... the way you dress for sure." I know he doesn't know why I'm taking it so badly so I try to push my irritation down until it's almost non-existent.

"I'll take it as a compliment then, Celine dresses impeccably," I say coolly because I know he's just trying to get a rise out of me now that he knows I'm annoyed.

"Yeah for a 50 year old ..." he quips chuckling.

"Whatever." I say rolling my eyes. I don't really mind the teasing when it's Jace but I am a little sensitive about the topic and I know I might blow up if he takes it any further. So I stop.

I do think he has me pegged all wrong but that's not really his fault. I've tried to stay business smart around him when I'm working especially in our first week when I wanted to make a good impression and let him take me seriously although that didn't exactly work out. The main reason is that since the incident I haven't really felt like wearing anything even remotely revealing. Well anything that would make me look attractive to be honest. It's true I have been dressing like a grandmother.

Even Magnus noticed at our sessions and I told him I didn't really feel comfortable in my normal clothes and I didn't know why. He suggested we talk it through and in the end we decided together that I should have a clear out and get rid of every piece of clothing that had a negative association and by the end of it my wardrobe was pretty much bare apart from the more conservative outfits that I never really wore. He then told me to buy myself some new clothes when I was ready but I stuck to those outfits instead.

He even went as far as to take me shopping with him last week as the final step of that exercise which was not really in line with our doctor patient relationship but Magnus has always had excellent taste in clothes and I really enjoyed going shopping with him. I had actually brought a few of his choices along for this trip.

Well everything I brought along bar the outfit I had on now was chosen by Magnus. Sexy didn't even cover it. I had almost not brought them with me but I decided a few days away would be the ideal time to trial this outfits without too much pressure. Nobody we met would know how I actually dressed and I was a tad nervous about Jace's reaction after he incident with Francois but I had told myself I had to do it. I had to allow myself to be who I used to be.

The fact that Jace is teasing me about dressing so badly actually calms me down because I look forward to making him eat his words.

An involuntary laugh escapes my lips and Jace looks over at me with a confused look.

"What's so funny?" He asks me sounding a bit wary.

"Nothing, nothing at all." I tell him and he seems to buy it because we both sit back in a comfortable silence until we reach the airport.

 **So they're away for a couple of nights ... what do you think will happen?**

 **I'm so curious as to what you think ...**

 **Seriously miss you guys but things are difficult ... a bit better but I woke up this morning and I knew I just had to get you guys another chapter out or I never would.**

 **Hope you enjoy ... and I promise you the next few chapters will be fun to read ...**

 **Hit review ...**

 **Much love x**


	13. Authors note

Hi guys,

So it's been a while and all you get is this lousy author's note ...

I mean ... I honestly thought this year would be the year I might finish all these stories I've been writing for so many years but that hasn't panned out. A lot hasn't panned out this year.

I have a lot going on and it's not an excuse but writing hasn't been on my radar. And I think part of me just lost the will to do a lot of stuff let alone write ..

I couldn't form the words or remember the emotion behind the scene or what I wanted to happen next and I knew I couldn't write in that state. It would have been an awful way to do it.

But these past few days a new story has been filling my head all of a sudden and I want to write it for you guys but I know I need to finish all of these first.

It's been a while since that has happened so I'm hoping it's a positive sign.

Be patient with me and drop me a line every once in a while and if you promise not to give up on me I won't give up on you guys and these stories either.

I won't promise anything but I want to be writing again and updating before the year is out.

So just let me know that you're still around and I know it will help.

Thanks.


End file.
